District 13
by Ryuuki Ukara
Summary: Human 1010 aka Naruto, seorang kloning yang diikutsertakan dalam misi memusnahkan seluruh mutan di distrik 13. Ia dengan 9 orang lainnya pun berkerja sama untuk memusnahkan para mutan disana. Namun, dengan kehadirannya ternyata telah menarik perhatian Sasuke. Sang psikopat./chap 3 apdet!/SasuNaru/Yaoi/first sci-fi Ryuu!/RnR?
1. Chapter 1: Human 1010: Naruto

Tahun 2132.

Tahun dimana negara terkuat diseluruh dunia tak kuat lagi menuntaskan hasil perkerjaannya sendiri. Akibat kearoganan tersebut, Amerika diserang oleh hasil karyanya sendiri.

Yaitu.. Para mutan.

Dan dari 50 distrik yang ada di negara tersebut hanya tersisa 12 distrik yang masih aman ditempati oleh manusia. Shelter, begitu mereka mengatakan tempat tinggalnya. Sisanya, para mutan yang telah menguasai wilayah mereka.

Tak kuat lagi mengatasi kebodohannya sendiri—Amerika meminta bantuan dari seluruh dunia dengan iming-iming uang yang begitu banyak untuk para pemenang dan negara asal mereka. Dan setiap negara pun berlomba-lomba mengirimkan relawan untuk menolong Amerika.

Dengan banyaknya para relawan, Amerika pun membentuk kelompok-kelompok dari relawan yang datang dan segera mengirimkan ke distrik-distrik dimana para mutan berkuasa.

Dari banyaknya relawan yang dikirimkan, tak satupun yang kembali. Duka menimpa para keluarga relawan yang ditinggal pergi. Namun berkat para relawan yang telah gugur tersebut, dua distrik yang dulunya dikuasai para mutan—kini telah kembali kepada Amerika.

Menghindari kematian besar seperti yang sebelumnya, kali ini Amerika meminta 'khusus' siapa saja yang bisa menjadi relawan dan bisa menghabisi para mutan itu.

.

.

**Shelter 1.03**

Pemuda berpakaian putih itu memandang sebuah hologram yang muncul dari jam dinding yang ada didalam kamarnya yang juga berwarna putih. Hologram itu menunjukkan sebuah tempat yang indah, dengan tawa, senyuman, rasa yang membuat dadanya hangat. Lalu semuanya berganti dengan sebuah tulisan.

_Hari ini adalah hari mu yang terbaik. Dan esok adalah hari terbaikmu yang pernah ada._

Pemuda berambut pirang itu memandang datar ke hologram yang telah hilang tersebut. Setiap hari diberikan kata-kata yang sama untuk memulai hari—ia merasa jenuh.

Beranjak dari ranjangnya ia mengabaikan sarapan yang otomatis tersaji diatas meja yang ada disamping ranjangnya.

Ia tidak lapar. Sejak dulu ia tidak merasakan lapar. Yang ia tau makan adalah salah satu kegiatannya. Dan setelah itu ia akan dibawa kesebuah tempat luas dengan orang-orang yang tak ia kenal. Walau ia sering bertemu mereka dan bahkan menghafal wajah-wajah mereka—ia tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan salah satu dari mereka. Ia hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan pria-pria berjas hitam atau seseorang berkaca mata dengan sebuah suntikan ditangannya.

Dan saat sebelum ia membuka pintu—pintu itu terjeblak terbuka dengan sendirinya bersama orang-orang berjas hitam yang lebih tinggi darinya berada didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Human 1010."

Pemuda pirang itu mendongak memandangnya, "Ada apa?"

Mengangguk, si pirang membiarkan dirinya dibawa oleh orang-orang tersebut.

Mungkin ini gilirannya, sama seperti beberapa orang yang pernah ia lihat dibawah oleh mereka dan tak kembali lagi.

Ya.. Ia dan lainnya diciptakan untuk menjadi pengganti tubuh pemilik mereka yang sebenarnya.

Apa yang kau harapkan dari manusia kloning, hm?

Tidak ada. Kecuali kau mengharapkan kulit, mata, jantung, hati dan yang lainnya yang sangat kau butuhkan dari mereka.

Menutup mata saat tubuhnya dibawah turun oleh lift bersama orang-orang itu—Naruto menghela nafas.

Ini adalah hari terakhir 'terbaik'nya.

.

#

.

**District 13**

© Ryuuki Ukara

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Warning: Yaoi/BL, AU, Sci-fi, Psikopat, Death Chara, Mutan, Typo(s), Bahasa sesuka hati Author dan lainnya..

.

#

.

Human 1010, atau yang baru saja diberi nama oleh pria berjas putih dengan kacamata bulat norak—bernama Naruto—duduk disebuah mobil truk besar yang tengah berjalan menuju tujuan yang tak ia ketahui akan dibawa kemana ia.

Dihadapan Naruto, terdapat 5 pria yang tengah duduk diam dengan raut wajah datar—yang salah satu diantaranya diikat dan matanya ditutup. Naruto mengernyit, ingin bicara "Kenapa dia?" tapi tak bisa. Ia yang dilatih berbicara dengan orang-orang tertentu saja, tak bisa berbicara seenaknya.

Tiga orang disamping kanannya terdapat wanita yang saling menunduk, tubuh mereka bergetar ketakutan sepertinya dan satu orang disamping Naruto terdapat laki-laki dengan raut wajah malasnya bersender lalu tertidur dengan sendrinya karna bosan.

Diam selama perjalan cukup lama, mata birunya terus tertuju kepada pemuda yang diikat datn matanya ditutup tersebut. Pemuda itu tidak berbicara sepatah katapun walau mulutnya tidak di lakban atau disumpal. Dipikirannya banyak pertanyaan yang ingin diucapkan, tapi mengingat siapa dirinya dan untuk apa dirinya diciptakan—ia memilih diam.

Mobil berhenti, suara rem angin dari mobil truk besar itu membuat seluruhnya menoleh ke satu-satunya pintu keluar.

Dan tak lama jalan keluar mereka terbuka—menampakkan personil-personil berpakaian lengkap dan bersenjata menyambut mereka diluar.

Berbaris rapi dan turun satu persatu, Naruto berada diurutan keempat dari pria berambut merah berwajah marah dipaling depan. Sedangkan pemuda yang diikat itu digendong seperti barang oleh pria jangkung berkuncir lemas. Naruto dan pria itu sempat bertatapan, tapi Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Merasa tatapan pria itu membuatnya..takut.

"Oi! Pirang! Cepat turun!" mendengar kalau ia yang dipanggil, Naruto pun turun dari truk itu dan langsung menatap kesebuah bangunan tua dan gedung tua tak terpakai.

"Ki-Kita dimana?" gadis berambut hitam panjang itu beringsung ke gadis pirang panjang, ia begitu ketakutan.

"Oi, petugas!" si pinky yang menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini—memandang petugas yang merasa terpanggil olehnya. "Kami ada dimana?"

"Distrik 13. Kalian akan bertugas disini."

"Bertugas?" beo Naruto, ia langsung memandang pria berambut merah yang mendecih meremehkan padanya.

"Jangan bilang kau tak tau gunanya kau ada disini, pirang!"

"Aku memang tidak tau."

Seluruh mata memandang heran padanya.

"Baiklah. Kalian segera lakukan tugas kalian!"

Pria jangkung yang membawa pemuda yang diikat—berjalan lebih dahulu, meninggalkan mereka lalu akhirnya mengikuti si pria jangkung itu menurut insting.

xXXXx

Tiga gadis itu duduk menyudut dari pria-pria yang berwjah garang—kecuali si pirang yang berwajah bodoh dan tak tau apa-apa didepan sana.

Mereka berteduh disebuah gedung tak terpakai, diluar keadaan tengah hujan besar dengan petir yang menyambar dimana-mana. Membuat ketiga gadis ini harus bersama untuk menghilangkan ketakutan satu sama lain.

Ketujuh pria yang duduk agak berdekatan itu pun saling pandang akhirnya membuka suara.

"Jadi kalian dari tahanan mana?" si merah yang bertanya duluan, pemuda jabrig dengan tato segitiganya mengernyit heran.

"Aku bukan tahanan." Sahutnya.

"Aku juga." Lanjut si kuncir nanas.

"Sama." Pria berambut coklat acak-acakan mengangkat tangannya.

Melirik kedua pria yang duduk berdampingan dengan sang pemuda yang masih diikat—si merah mengangkat bahu. Kedua orang itu tak usah ditanya, beritanya sudah mendunia.

"Kalau kau, pirang?" tunjuknya pada Naruto.

Naruto berkedip heran, ia pun segera menggeleng, merasa kalau dirinya bukanlah orang jahat.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan?" usul si jabrig, "Aku Kiba. Aku dari Shelter 81.04."

"Kankurou. Dari shelter 49.01."

"Shikamaru. 81.14."

"Kyuubi 07.01."

Kiba memandang kearah si pirang, "Namamu?"

Diam.. Naruto berusaha ingin mengatakannya, tapi bibirnya terkunci rapat.

"Oi, cepat katakan!"

"Na—Naruto." Dan akhirnya ia bisa mengatakannya juga.

"Hei! Gadis-gadis! Nama kalian siapa?" Kiba tersenyum lebar, apalagi kepada gadis pemalu yang kini beringsut dibalik tubuh si pirang.

"Ino."

"Sakura."

"Hi—Hinata."

Mendengar nama dari si pemalu, Kiba tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah! Mohon kerja samanya!" seru si jabrig.

"Jangan mengharapkan kerja sama, Kiba." Si merah melirik duo yang tengah memandang kearah mereka, "Lebih baik melindungi diri sendiri."

"Tapi bukankah kita disuruh berkerja sama untuk menuntaskan para mutan disini?"

"Kau ingin mati dimutilasi dengan orang gila satu itu?" si merah menunjuk pria yang diikat tersebut, matanya menatap jijik. "Aku sudah merelakan hukuman mati ku untuk mati disini, dan aku tidak mau menjadi daging potong oleh orang gila itu!"

"Tapi kita tetap harus berkerja sama. Apapun caranya." Kankurou memandang Kyuubi.

"Che."

"Baiklah. Untuk tugas kali ini kita harus mencari senjata." Usul Kankurou, si merah menatapnya nyalang.

"Siapa yang menunjukmu menjadi ketua, hah?"

"Aku tidak ditunjuk siapapun, Kurama." Kyuubi membelalak menatap Kankurou, "Well.. Jika kau tidak tau, aku adalah seorang inspektur polisi di Jerman." Kyuubi menggertakkan gigi, "Terima kasih sudah menghancurkan gedung perusahaan keluargaku." Ia tersenyum, "Kali ini kita berhadapan langsung, teroris."

"Sialan!"

Aura persaingan dari kedua pria itu membuat Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Sebenarnya ia sedang berada dengan siapa sih?

"Hei.. Naruto.. Kau ini pendiam sekali." Goda Kiba, ia berpindah duduk dari samping Kyuubi ke samping Naruto.

"A—Ah.. Tidak juga."

"Kau tidak mengatakan asalmu." Kiba memandangnya yang mengalihkan wajah, "Katakanlah. Kita menjadi keluarga disini—

"Jangan seenaknya mengatakan kita keluarga manusia berbau hewan!"

Kiba menatap si mulut tajam—Kyuubi, lalu mengabaikannya. "Ayolah!"

"Aku dari Shelter 01.03."

"Wow.." Kiba menatap binar pada Naruto, "Bukankah dulu tempat itu disebut New York? Kota termaju didunia!"

"U—Um.."

"Jadi? Bagaimana disana?"

"Putih."

"Eh? Sudah musim salju kah?" Kiba memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

Kankurou beranjak dari duduknya, ia menghampiri Naruto dan menatapnya sejenak. "Boleh aku lihat ke belakang telinga mu?"

Naruto mengangguk pasrah.

Kankurou menunduk, ia menyingkirkan rambut pirang Naruto lalu melihat ke belakang telinga Naruto. Disana terdapat sebuah tanda 'Human 1010'.

"Dia seorang kloning. Manusia kloning."

Semua mata memandang kaget padanya.

"Untuk apa kau disini?!" seru Kiba, "Kau punya pemilik 'kan? Kenapa kau merelawankan dirimu untuk mati?"

Naruto memandang mereka, "Aku tidak merelawankan diri. Aku dibawa oleh petugas kesini."

"Kau tidak menolak?" mendadak si merah ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Manusia buatan tidak boleh menolak perintah, Kyuubi." Jawab Kankurou. "Kita harus berkerja sama. Diantara kita ada satu orang tak berpengalaman dalam berkelahi dan tiga gadis."

"Terserah kau, inspektur."

Sambil menunggu hujan reda, mereka pun berbincang ringan dan kadang bercekcok.

xXXXx

BRAAK!

Sebuah toko senjata yang telah disiapkan oleh Amerika didobrak paksa oleh Kyuubi, padahal Kankurou sudah memegang sebuah kunci toko tersebut.

"APA KAU BODOH, HAH?!" Kankurou naik pitam, "KALAU BEGINI PARA MUTAN BISA MENGAMBIL SENJATANYA, SIALAN!"

Mengabaikan kemarahan inspektur tersebut, Kyuubi langsung menyerbu kedalam toko senjata itu dan berteriak kesenangan.

"AKHIRNYA! AKU BISA MEMEGANG SENJATA LAGI!" ia pun segera membongkar sebuah lemari kaca yang menampilkan bermacam senjata.

Melihat keantusiasan Kyuubi mendapat senjata, Kankurou hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia pun berjalan kesebuah kotak kaca yang menampilkan sebuah senjata api Uzi Sub. Tanpa basa-basi, ia pun memecahkan kotak kaca itu dan mengambil senjata nomor tiga terbahaya didunia lalu mengambil pelurunya.

Kiba yang telah mengambil senjata F-2000 Assault Riffle langsung mencocokkan ditangannya, setelah pas digenggaman sang pemburu ini—ia pun mengambil tiga senjata yang sama dengannya serta pelurunya dan memberikan pada ketiga gadis tersebut.

Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Naruto, kedua pemuda itu hanya terdiam disana.

"Oi pirang! Tangkap ini!" Kyuubi melempar senjata api biasa pada Naruto dan ditangkap lancar oleh si pirang. "Kau nanas! Ambil senjata yang kau mau!" Kyuubi mengatur senjata-senjata yang kini menggantung ditubuhnya.

Mendengus, Shikamaru berjalan kesebuah lemari kaca yang menampilkan Thompson Gun M1921, dengan memecahkan kacanya dengan hanya menendang—pemuda itu menenteng senjata terbahaya nomor dua didunia lalu membawa berkotak-kotak peluruh didalam kaca tersebut.

Sedangkan si pria jangkung mengambil sebilah katana dan DSR-Precision 50.

Kyuubi menandang pria jangkung tersebut yang dengan entengnya menggantungkan senjata berat itu kepunggungnya dan katana disamping tubuhnya.

Setelah semua diambil sesuai keinginan dan persediaan—Kankurou pun mengumpulkan mereka untuk memberi informasi.

Tapi sebelumnya ia mengamuk karna Kyuubi mengambil terlalu banyak senjata.

"KAU INI MANIAK YA?!" Kankurou memijit pelipisnya.

"Apa?! Aku tidak suka mengisi ulang peluru, jadi lebih baik membawa banyak senjata seperti ini, Inspektur!" ejeknya.

Ditubuh Kyuubi, terdapat dua AK-47 dipunggung, empat F-2000 Assault Riffle dipinggang, dan dua senjata biasa dibalik mantelnya.

"Cih.. Terserah.." ia lalu memandang Naruto, "Kenapa kau hanya satu senjata?"

"Aku tidak pernah menggunakannya dan aku tidak tau caranya." Ia mengangkat senjatanya ke sang inspektur, meniru cara Kiba memegang senjata.

"Oke! Turunkan, nak!" Kankurou mendengus, kesal dengan anak buah dadakannya ini. "Ambil satu lagi!"

"Tidak usah!" Kyuubi melarangnya, ia melirik Naruto. "Dia lemah, dan aku memastikan dia yang akan mati lebih dulu daripada kita."

"Oi, Kyuubi! Jaga omonganmu!" Kiba berseru tak suka.

"Apa? Itu benarkan? Manusia kloning bisa apa?Ya.. mereka bisa memberikan jantung dan bla blanya ke pemiliknya. Lebih dari itu? Mereka tak bisa apa-apa." Ia melirik jijik Naruto yang memandangnya datar, bahkan tak mengerti.

"Sudah!" Kankurou melerai, "Aku hanya ingin memberikan penjelesan singkat. Kita akan mengalahkan mutan-mutan buatan Amerika yang tak kita ketahui apa jenisnya. Mungkin saja monster atau bahkan berbentuk manusia seperti kita. Intinya jangan percaya orang lain selain tim sendiri, jangan mudah terpengaruh. Dan usahakan saling melindungi satu sama lain. Mengerti?"

Seluruhnya menjawab, terkecuali duo misterius serta Kyuubi.

xXXXx

Berjalan disore hari dengan jalanan berbecek serta udara lembab membuat suasana seram mengancam mereka. Ditambah kemunculan mutan tak diketahui kapan. Tanpa kecanggihan teknologi diabad ini—mereka bisa saja mati kapanpun karna tidak bisa memperkirakan pergerakan para mutan.

Sebuah suara seperti sesuatu yang diseret membuat kesepuluh orang itu segera membalikkan badan. Mutan berbadan tinggi berwajah manusia namun berbadan seekor kingkong—memandang marah pada mereka. Dan dalam satu loncatakan, ia hampir menerkam Kyuubi.

Tapi senjata yang ada ditangan Kyuubi lebih dulu membunuhnya. Dua peluruh dari senjata biasa yang dia miliki berhasil menembus dada dan kepala si mutan tersebut.

"Fyuh~ senangnya kembali seperti dulu." Ia menyeringai senang.

"Untuk pertama kalinya, aku berterima kasih padamu—Kyuubi." Sang inspektur bernafas lega, maut yang ia kira mendekatinya kini menjauh.

Teriakan kaget dari para gadis sontak membuat seluruhnya membalikkan badan lagi dan memandang para manusia mutan gagal.

Banyaknya mutan cacat fisik yang membuat mereka meringis jijik, sedikit menurunkan keberanian mereka. Tapi tidak dengan duo misterius yang masih berdiri didepan sana.

"Sasuke.." untuk pertama kalinya, mereka mendengar suara berat pria jangkung itu memanggil nama pemuda yang terikat dan kini berada diaspal basah—tengah berdiri menghadap para mutan.

Ikatan yang berada ditubuhnya dibuka oleh si pria jangkung, lalu penutup matanya ditarik begitu saja. Para wanita dan Naruto sejenak takjub dengan keseluruhan wajah pemuda bernama Sasuke itu.

"Tampan, eh?" Kyuubi menggosok senjatanya dengan saputangan. "Tunggu kalian lihat 'kegilaannya'."

Dengan katana yang diberikan oleh si pria jangkung, raut wajah datar tampan milik Sasuke perlahan memudar. Berganti dengan seringai dan tawa yang langsung membuat seluruhnya merinding, kecuali si pria jangkung tersebut.

"Membutuhkanku, eh? Itachi?"

"Aku sedang malas menggunakan tanganku, tubuhku lelah, beratmu membuat tubuhku pegal."

Sasuke membuka sarung katana tersebut lalu menjilatnya dengan sensual. "Come to me.." ujarnya dengan seringai yang mengerikan.

Berjalan lambat menuju rombongan mutan cacat, Sasuke menebaskan katanya secara vertikal dan berhasil memotong para mutan bagian terdepan.

Para gadis berteriak ketakutan saat usus-usus itu terbuyar dan tubuh itu terbagi dua.

"HAHAHA! I FEEL FREE~!" Ia mengayunkan katananya sesuka hati, menebas tiap tubuh yang ada didepannya, menusuk-nusuh para mutan gagal dan memijak-mijak tubuh yang seperti tercabik monster itu. Hanya saja potongannya lebih rapi.

Dan dalam waktu singkat puluhan mutan cacat itu terbuyar dijalanan, dan sisanya berlari ketakutan. Aspal becek itupun berwarna merah, dan Sasuke sudah bermandikan darah.

"Itachi~ aku masih ingin~" ia membalikkan badan, onyxnya sekelebat melihat rambut pirang Naruto—tapi tubuh Itachi menghalangi pandangannya.

Sentikan dijidat Sasuke, lalu memasang kembali penutup mata dan tali ketubuhnya, Itachi menghela nafas.

"Bisa kita istirahat lagi? Dia butuh mandi, dan juga hari sudah malam." Usul Itachi.

Dalam diam.. sang ketua, Inspektur Kankurou—mengangguk.

xXXXx

Hotel berlantai lima tak terpakai dan tersegel didobrak oleh Kyuubi, si pendek itu bertenaga raksasa sepertinya. Dan untung saja hotel tak berpenghuni itu masih bisa digunakan seluruhnya.

Setelah menghidupkan pembangkit listrik, mereka pun pergi ke lantai dua. Sesuai kesepakatan, mereka harus tidur bersama dengan kamar mereka saling berdekatan. Bila jika nanti terjadi sesuatu tak diduga, mereka bisa berkumpul dengan cepat.

Tiga gadis itu sudah pasti sekamar, Naruto bersama Kyuubi dan Kiba, Kankurou dan Shikamaru, lalu Itachi tentu dengan Sasuke. Satu-satunya yang bisa mengatasi si psikopat itu adalah Itachi.

Kakaknya.

"Kau bercanda?! Jadi mereka beneran kakak-adik?!" Kiba berseru tak percaya mendengar cerita Kyuubi.

"Untuk apa aku bercerita bohong, bau anjing!" Kyuubi membersihkan senjata-senjatanya dari debu. "Mereka berdua adalah klan terakhir Uchiha di Jepang. Klan yang 100 tahun berturut-turut menjadi keluarga Kaisar, dan sejak pembantaian Uchiha oleh Itachi, adiknya menjadi gila." Ia melirik si pirang yang sudah berbaring memunggungi mereka, "Sasuke terobsesi kasih sayang, setelah kasih sayang orang tua dan kakaknya hilang mendadak karna pembantaian tersebut—ia mencari orang-orang yang bisa menyayanginya. Dan ketika ia dapat, siapapun orang yang mendekati 'miliknya' akan dibunuh! Dan dengan cara itulah, ku kira Itachi menghindari Sasuke untuk 'menandai' seseorang diantara kita. Jika itu pun terjadi kita harus menjauhi 'miliknya', atau kau mau bernasib sama seperti mutan cacat itu?" Jelas Kyuubi lengkap, ia memandang Kiba yang masih berpikir.

"Tadi kau bilang yang membunuh Klan Uchiha adalah Itachi—apa Sasuke tidak tau yang membunuh keluarganya sendiri adalah kakaknya?"

"Entahlah." Kyuubi mengangkat bahu, "Ku rasa dia tidak tau."

Kiba meringis, "Kasihan sekali."

Naruto yang mencoba tertidur terpaksa mendengar cerita dari mulut Kyuubi dan Kiba. Sebenarnya ia tak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan—tapi melihat raut wajah Sasuke saat penutup mata itu dilepas, Naruto tau, kalau mata Sasuke sama dengannya.

Kosong.

Tak tau untuk apa kau diciptakan.

Tak tau untuk apa kau hidup.

Tak tau apa-apa.

Sama sepertinya ketika ia menatap cermin dikamarnya.

"Aku... Apa?"

xXXXx

Pagi hari, suara tembakan sudah menjadi alarm mendadak untuk para penghuni bangun.

Tujuan utama mereka pun sama—jendela.

Memandang kebawah, banyak mutan-mutan cacat seperti kemarin menyerang. Sebagian mereka saling menyerang satu sama lain dan memakan bagian dari mereka.

"Che.. Pemandangan yang bagus untuk pagi hari." Kesal Kyuubi, matanya lalu memandang ke arah kanannya dan menemukan DSR-Precision 50 mengancung dari jendela tempat Itachi menginap.

Satu tembakan terdapat rentetetan peluru-peluru yang mengena tepat ke jantung atau otak mutan cacat tersebut lalu mati seketika. Beberapa saat, Kyuubi terpana dengan aksi heroik sang Uchiha.

"Sugee.. dia bisa menghabisi seluruhnya dalam sepersekian detik." Kiba memandang Itachi yang telah membawa masuk senjatanya. "Pantas banyak yang membayar malahnya hanya untuk membunuh."

"Dasar kakak dan adik gila." Lanjut Kiba.

Kyuubi setuju, tapi pikirannya melayang kearah lain.

_...dia mempesona._

.

.

Hari kedua mereka disana ditugaskan oleh sang inspektur untuk segera menghabisi para mutan yang mereka temui. Sang inspekturpun membentuk dua kelompok untuk berpencar.

Duo Uchiha, Kyuubi, Naruto, dan Shikamaru berada dalam kelompok satu.

Sedangkan kelompok dua terdiri dari, Kankurou, Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Kiba.

Dengan senjata masing-masing yang sudah mereka siapkan—mereka pun berpencar.

"Ingat! Sebelum matahari tenggelam kalian harus kembali ke hotel!" perintah sang inspektur.

Jalan lebih dahulu dibandingkan yang lainnya, Kyuubi mencari para mutan yang bersembunyi. Sedangkan dibelakangnya Naruto yang masih terlatih dengan 'bicara seenaknya' terpaksa hanya bisa mengekori Shikamaru tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Dan duo Uchiha itu berada dibelakang dengan masih Sasuke yang digendong seperti barang oleh Itachi.

Kyuubi menggunakan ide gilannya, ia menembak kesebuah gedung kosong dan tak lama setelahnya para mutan berbentuk monster keluar dengan marah. Liur-liur pun membahasahi aspal.

"Oookay.." ia menyesal karna ide gilanya sendiri.

Ratusan mutan monster mengepung mereka.

"Baka." Ejek Shikamaru, ditangannya sudah terdapat Thompson Gun M1921 yng diancungkan pada para mutan.

Bersiap, Itachi menurunkan Sasuke dari gendongannya dan membuka segala hal yang mengekang si raven, ia pun juga menutupi pandangan belakang Sasuke.

Dari belakang, Naruto memandang senjata pemungkas yang sudah terlepas dari kekangannya. Dan saat mata itu terbuka—bayangannya yang tengah bercermin terlintas diotaknya.

Begitu sama..

"NARUTO!" Shikamaru menembak seekor monster yang akan menerkam Naruto, setelahnya si pirang tersadar dan mengancungkan senjatanya ke para mutan.

Dipihak Uchiha, Sasuke sudah melakukan tugasnya dan Itachi membantu sayap kiri menghabisi para monster lalu Kyuubi—ia dengan lihai dan sedikit kerepotan bertukar senjata demi membunuh para mutan.

Naruto mencoba menembak seekor monster, tapi sayang ia meleset dan melesat kearah lain—namun tembakan dari Kyuubi lagi-lagi berhasil menyelamatkannya.

"ARGH! Kau membuatku kerepotan bocah kloning!" Kyuubi bertukar senjata lagi, "Che!"

Mencoba tak ingin merepotkan siapapun lagi, Naruto menembak asal senjatanya dengan mata tertutup.

BANG!

Suara tembakan dari peluru terakhir membuat suasana hening seketika.

Penasaran kenapa suara tembakan atau suara sabetan katana—tak terdengar tiba-tiba, Naruto membuka mata dan tertuju lurus pada seorang pemuda yang berdiri membelakanginya, dengan lengan yang terluka dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Suasana begitu berat, bahkan para mutan monster itu pun berhenti menyerang seolah mengetahui suasana berat ini begitu berbahaya.

"Ma—Maaf.." satu kata yang terlontar dari bibir Naruto, ia merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan rasanya ia ingin segera mati disana saat itu juga. Ia ketakutan.

Tubuh yang melawan sinar matahari itu—membalikkan tubuhnya, kepalanya tertunduk dan tangan kirinya menggenggam lengan tangan kanannya yang terluka.

Itachi bahkan tak bisa mengejar adiknya ketika ia berlari begitu cepat menuju Naruto dengan katana yang siap menebas ketubuh si pirang kapan saja.

TRAAANG!

"Pergi. Dari. Hadapanku." Desis Sasuke begitu benci, darah dari lengannya mengalir deras hingga menetes ke aspal. Naruto tak bisa berbicara sedikitpun, hampir saja nyawanya...

"Dia temanmu, dan dia tidak sengaja." Jelas Shikamaru, ia yang menghalau katana Sasuke dengan Thompson Gun M1921 menatap tajam Sasuke.

Itachi mengambil alih, ia segera menutup mata Sasuke dan menarik adiknya. Sontak katana ditangan Sasuke terjatuh, Itachi pun langsung menutup matanya dengan penutup mata lalu mengikat tubuhnya kembali dan memaksa tubuh itu duduk diaspal disebelah Naruto. Setelahnya mereka kembali membunuh para mutan tersebut.

Naruto masih shock dengan apa yang dilakukannya, ia lalu melirik kesebelah kanannya dimana Sasuke terduduk dengan keadaan terikat, darah masih mengalir dari pelurunya yang meleset dan menyerempet lengan Sasuke.

"Maaf.." ujarnya, hanya itu yang kini ada dipikiran si pirang.

Tak dibalas. Kata-kata maaf Naruto tidak dibalas oleh Sasuke. Dihiraukan. Naruto mengerti karna itu adalah kesalahannya.

"AARRGH! SIAL!" seluruh mata memandang kearah Kyuubi, senjata-senjata kecil miliknya kini bergeletak diatas aspal, tersisa AK-47nya yang berada dipunggung.

"Dasar bodoh." Desis Itachi, geli dengan tingkah Kyuubi—ia mengubah sasarannya kedepan si merah dan menghabisi sisanya dalam waktu empat detik.

Shikamaru yang akhirnya kehabisan peluru tepat setelah ia berhasil membunuh monster terakhinya—menghela nafas.

Lelah, Kyuubi jatuh terduduk dengan sendirinya, ia benci jika seseorang menolongnya. Membuatnya tampak begitu lemah.

"Kita harus lanjutkan lagi, mutan kanibal akan datang sebentar lagi." Itachi menggendong adiknya, ia sejenak beratatapan dengan Naruto lalu melenggang pergi.

"Kau bisa berdiri, Naruto?" Shikamaru mengulurkan tangan.

"U-Um.." Dan setelah menunggu Kyuubi yang memaki-entah-apa-sejenak, akhirnya mereka pun menyusul Itachi yang telah jauh.

xXXXx

Pihak Kankurou, dua laki-laki yang seharusnya melindungi wanita—dibuat tercengang.

Sejenak mereka ingin berteriak, "MANA SISI KEWANITAAN KALIAN?!"

Yang benar saja, sungguh tidak dipercaya—ketiga wanita yang mereka kira lemah dan lembut, menyimpan sisi monster mereka.

Bayangkan saja, Sakura yang mereka kira adalah gadis yang pasti hanya akan merepotkan dan meminta bantuan terus menerus—malah mengalahkan sebagian besar dari musuh yang seharusnya mereka habisi.

Gadis pink itu mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa, ia mampu meretakan jalanan beraspal dengan satu tinju dipermukaan aspal yang berlapis beton. Setelahnya ia menghajar dengan satu bogeman dan membuat ratusan mutan cacat itu berterbangan dimana-mana.

"Haha! Kau lihat itu, Ino? Aku bisa 'kan?!" sombongnya pada si gadis pirang.

"Heh.. jangan remehkan aku, Sakura!" ia menaruh senjatanya disisi kiri pinggang lalu melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura mengernyit heran.

Dengan menutup mata dan kedua tangan kedepan dan jarinya membentuk sebuah kotak—Ino melakukan sesuatu yang tak bisa ditangkap oleh nalar Sakura.

Tapi, satu persatu mutan cacat itu jatuh dengan sendirinya dan bahkan dada mereka terkoyak tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Puas dengan hasil karyanya, Ino kembali membuka mata dan tersenyum meremahkan pada Sakura.

"See? Aku bisa menghabisi mereka dari dalam tubuh."

Sakura menganga tak percaya.

Sedangkan Hinata—gadis itu begitu mahir dengan senjata yang ada ditangannya.

Tapi—

"Hinata? Kau dapatkan dari mana senjata-senjata itu?" Kankurou mengernyit tak mengerti. Seingatnya si gadis tak berpupil itu hanya memiliki satu senjata. Tapi kenapa—

Membalikkan badannya secara mendadak—Hinata menutupi sesuatu dari mereka.

"Ano.. Haha.. aku hanya memakai satu senjata kok!" ujarnya, menyembunyikan sesuatu yang membuat Kankurou menaikan alis.

Terpukau dengan para gadis, lelaki-lelaki ini kehilangan konsentrasi dan hampir diterkam oleh mutan monster yang datang entah dari mana.

Untung tembakan dari Hinata mengena tepat dimata sang mutan monster dan menembus kekepala sang monster.

Darah terciprat dari tembakan Hinata mengenai wajah sang inspektrur.

Lagi-lagi ia dibuat terpana.

"Sugee.."

Sementara, mereka bisa mengatasi kegilaan ini.

xXXXx

Mati.

Adalah kata yang terlintas dari pikiran Kyuubi saat mereka tiba disebuah wilayah yang ditempati oleh para mutan raksasa.

Mutan-mutan itu memiliki tinggi sekitar dua hingga tiga meter dan kekuatan mereka jauh lebih kuat daripada mutan monster yang mereka serang tadi. Bahkan ketika AK-47 Kyuubi mengancung lurus ke otak dari para mutan raksasa dan mengenai tepat kekepala mereka—mereka tidak semudah itu mati.

Dan jika bukan tarikan dari Naruto, Kyuubi sudah dipastikan bakal ditendang oleh mutan raksasa tersebut.

"INI GILA!" ia berteriak frustasi, "Peluruku sudah mau habis! Dan kenapa kita harus terjebak seperti ini?!"

Itachi menatap Kyuubi dalam diam, ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah peluru dari dalam kantong celana ala tentara tersebut.

"Kau bisa pakai itu."

"Kau kira aku bodoh, apa?!" Kyuubi menatap tajam Itachi, "Peluruh ini beda dengan peluru senjataku, bodoh!"

Mendapat tatapan dingin dari Itachi, Kyuubi dengan terpaksa menarik peluru pemberian Itachi dan ia pun memaksa peluru tersebut agar bisa digunakan.

"Awas saja gagal.. kau yang akan kubunuh." Mengeker ke salah satu mutan raksasa, Kyuubi mengunci tujuan tembaknya.

Mata. Yang pasti akan menembus ke otaknya.

BANG!

Satu tembakan, dengan lonjatan yang tak biasa dan kecepatan luar biasa—peluru pemberian Itachi melesat cepat dan menembus mata mutan raksasa didepan sana dan seketika tumbang.

Senyum sumringah Kyuubi pun merekah dan membuat Itachi tersenyum tipis.

"Oi! Bisa kalian membantu ku disini?!" seru Shikamaru, ia sedang menghindari serangan mutan yang mempunyai tinggi 30 cm lebih tinggi darinya. Pelurunya habis, dan senjata yang kini bersemayam baik dipinggangnya tak bisa digunakan.

Dari jauh, Itachi dengan sebelah tangan mengangkat DSR-Precision 50, sebuah senjata yang sebenarnya berat, tapi dengan si jangkung ini tampak seperti biasa saja. Dan seketika, mutan raksasa yang menyerang Shikamaru, mati.

Disekitar mereka sementara bersih tanpa satupun mutan yang hidup, yang tersisa tengah bertarung dengan si psikopat jauh disana. Naruto yang tak bisa apa-apa hanya bisa berdiri terpana melihat kelincahan katana Sasuke yang menebas tiap inchi tubuh mutan-mutan raksasa tersebut. Dan saat melihat raut wajahnya yang tersenyum lebar bahkan tertawa—Naruto harus meneguk ludah saat malihat matanya yang tak seekspresi seperti wajahnya.

_Kenapa dia seperti itu?_

_Kenapa?_

_Dia terlihat senang.. Tapi kenapa dengan matanya?_

_Begitu dingin.._

_Sepi.._

_Tak tau apa-apa.._

Naruto tak berkutik melihat mata yang kini bertatapan dengannya.

"NARUTOO!"

Teriakan yang sayup-sayup didengar oleh si pirang tidak membuat ia bergerak satu senti pun.

Sampai akhirnya.. mata yang tadi beratatapan dengannya kini berada tepat ada dihadapannya. Bahkan hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Darah mengucur dari mutan tiga meter yang ditebas oleh Sasuke yang berada tepat dibelakang Naruto. Dada mutan raksasa itu menganga lebar tepat dibelakang Naruto, seakan si pirang baru saja muncul dari dalam dada si raksasa. Rambut pirang Naruto pun berubah warna menjadi merah.

Sesaat terpana dan terkejut—Naruto akhirnya tersadar dan terduduk begitu saja. Ketakutannya tak bisa ia kuasai.

Sangat begitu.. ketakutan.

Benda dingin menggores pipi Naruto, ia membuka mata dan membelalak ketika menyadari katana Sasuke telah melukai pipinya. Wajah dingin itupun berada tepat dihadapannya dengan mata yang bertatapan lurus dengan matanya.

Teriakan dari Itachi yang menyuruh si raven menjauhi Naruto tidak diindahkan walau DSR-Precision 50 sudah terarah padanya. Sasuke tersenyum lebar, mendapati si pirang menangis ketakutan dengan mata yang membelalak dan darah yang mengalir dari pipinya.

"Kirei.."

Katana yang ia gunakan melukai pipi si pirang—jatuh membentur aspal. Seluruh mata terpana dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Sasuke mencium Naruto...

Tepat dibibir.

.

xX—TBC—Xx

.

Hai~ :3

Ketemu ama Ryuu dengan fic baru lagi xD ya.. bukannya mau melantarin fic-fic yang lain, tapi gimana? Ide diproduksi tanpa Ryuu rencanakan.. terus keterhambatan dari charger leppi-chan yang belum ada dan nunggu pinjeman, ditambah ide yang lari-lari tiap lanjutin fic yang lain buat ide-ide baru yang Ryuu dahuluin :" dan selesai lah salah satu ide yang muncul itu! ehe~ lagi pula ini ide fic sci-fi pertama Ryuu dan mau Ryuu coba nih.. pantes ga Ryuu pake genre Sci-fi? :"

Ya.. sebelum buat fic ini sih Ryuu sempat konsultasi ama salah satu senpai yang mungkin kalo Ryuu kasih tau pada minta "KAPAN FICNYA DILANJUTIN?!" /dibuang

Tapi demi kesejaterahaan senpai ini—Ryuu gak kasih tau :p

Nah, Ryuu tanya lagi nih, cocok gak? Bagus gak? Banyak Typos kah? O.o Senjata-senjata diatas salah nama? Hohohoho~ gomen~ gomen~ Ryuu ngandelin gugel sih :"

Ya.. percobaan digenre lain gitju xD

Tapi kalo ga cocok.. ya udah lah.. lanjutin aja, ngebersihin otak dari ide-ide ero yang menyiksa otak :'v

Oh iya.. mau berbagi playlist Ryuu dalam pembuatan fic ini :3

Aimer- Rokutousei no yoru(ost no.6)—Dareka umi wo(ost Zankyo no terror)

Faylan- Blood Teller(ost Mirai nikki)

Granrodeo- Henai no Rondo(ost karneval)

TK- Unravel(ost Tokyo Ghoul)

Akira-Aoki tsuki michite (ost Kuroshitsuji-book of circus)

Abnormalize(ost Psycho pass)

Yousei Teikoku- Kuso mesorogiwi—filament(ost Mirai Nikki)

OLDCODEX- Dried Up Youthful Fame (ost Free-Eternal summer)

Saa~ selesai :3

Bagaimana? Berniat mau review? OwO


	2. Chapter 2: Tahanan 02344: Sasuke Uchiha

**Shelter 81.01**

Penjara bawah tanah.

Sebuah tempat dengan dua robot besar bersenjata menghalangi beberapa orang yang akan masuk kedalam ruangan 'istemewa' didalam sana. Salah satu dari mereka lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu ke hadapan robot setinggi 2,5 meter itu.

Sang robot menganalisa kartu pengenal orang itu, lalu dengan otomatis senjata yang tadinya menghalangi jalan mereka—terbuka.

Dengan dipersilahkannya mereka masuk, pintu itu dengan otomatisnya tertarik keatas, lalu sebuah tembok besi terbagi dua dan terbuka. Terakhir, sebuah pintu kaca dengan menampakkan seseorang yang tengah berbaring diranjangnya yang berwarna putih. Lampu-lampu yang menyilaukan mata menyinari tubuh itu.

Sebuah hologram keluar dari pintu kaca tersebut, meminta tanda pengenal orang-orang itu. Setelahnya, hologram tersebut bagaikan pecah dan berserakan dilantai.

Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu kaca terbuka lebar. Mengeluarkan asap tipis dari ruangan isolasi sang pelaku gila yang telah membunuh keluarga Kaisar dan juga siapapun yang ia temui.

Merasa seseorang mengganggu tidur tampannya, pria dengan rambut acak-acakan itu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menatap kelima orang bertopeng yang sedang menatapnya.

"..."

"Sasuke.." teknologi perubah suara dengan otomatisnya merubah suara orang bertopeng hologram yang menunjukkan wajah-wajah yang dikenal oleh pelaku berat tersebut.

"Tou-san.."

"Kau ingin bermain, Sasuke?"

Wajah datar pemuda itu seketika sumringah, "Tentu, tou-san!"

"Kalau begitu kau harus jadi anak baik, mengerti?"

Merasa aneh dengan suasana disekitarnya, Sasuke mendadak berdiri dan menatap tajam orang didepannya.

"Untuk apa aku menjadi anak baik?" tangan Sasuke berada dibelakang tubuh, mencoba mengambil sesuatu dari balik baju tahanan yang ia kenakan.

"Jika kau menjadi anak baik—kau akan bebas."

Sasuke tersenyum miring, "Tentu, Tou-san." Ujarnya, ditangan telah terdapat sebuah obeng yang ia rebut dari salah satu petugas yang mengeceknya semalam.

"Anak baik."

Dua orang dari belakang pria berwajah ayahnya itu maju—tapi dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke menyerang dengan obeng ditangannya.

Satu orang tak dapat mengelak, ujung obeng yang berubah otomatis menjadi sebuah bor kecil—membolongi dada orang tersebut tepat dijantung. Membuat suasana putih yang membosankan sedikit berwarna merah karna ulah Sasuke.

Tiga orang lain cepat bertindak, mereka mengeluarkan sebuah alat yang mengeluarkan listrik dan membentuk sebuah kotak kubus pada Sasuke. Tiga orang yang mengelilingi Sasuke itu lalu dengan perlahan maju selangkah demi selangkah yang membuat kubus itu kian mengecil dan jeritan Sasuke makin memekikkan telinga. Hingga akhirnya tubuh didalam kubus itu berhenti berteriak dan terduduk lemas.

Memborgol kedua tangan dan kaki Sasuke dengan borgol listrik, tubuh lemas itu lalu digendong oleh salah satu pria berbadan besar.

Keempat orang itu pun keluar dari penjara isolasi bawah tanah Jepang.

Meninggalkan kerusuhan di penjara tersebut karna salah satu tahanan mereka... diculik.

.

#

.

**District 13**

© Ryuuki Ukara

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Warning: Yaoi/BL, AU, Sci-fi, Psikopat, Death Chara, Mutan, Typo(s), Bahasa sesuka hati Author dan lainnya..

.

#

.

Ciuman dari sang pembunuh gila membuat Naruto terbelalak lebar.

Dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka tanpa ia sadari, sebuah lidah menyelusup masuk kedalam mulut si pirang dan seenak hatinya menjilati langit-langit rongga mulut Naruto.

Tapi sayang, saat kenikmatan yang dilakukan Sasuke mulai ia rasakan—mendadak pemuda yang tengah menciumnya melayang jauh dan membentur tembok gedung hingga darah terbatuk dari mulutnya.

Naruto sentak berlari saat sepersekian detik ia menyadari kalau dihadapannya ada mutan berwajah monster dengan tubuh setinggi 3,5 meter berbentuk gorila. Ia bertindak sesuai insting, mengambil sebuah besi panjang dan mengayunkannya ke kepala si mutan monster.

Akibatnya, si monster sedikit oleng dan memberi kemudahan pada si raven yang membalas dendam. Dengan menusukkan katananya ke jantung, ia lalu menariknya keatas hingga ke kepala, dan akhirnya membelah setengah tubuh si mutan monster.

Dari balik jasad si mutan, tampak pemuda yang tengah berwajah dingin dengan bengisnya menatap kekedua safir Naruto.

Dari belakang tubuh Naruto, Shikamaru berdiri dengan Thompson Gun M1921 tanpa peluru terancung lurus pada Sasuke.

"Jika kau menyakiti Naruto, kau mati."

Sasuke menebaskan katananya ke udara kosong, membuat darah yang menghiasi katananya terciprat ke aspal.

"Aku tidak akan." Ujarnya.

Mata kuaci Shikamaru melirik Itachi yang menganggukkan kepala. Masih dengan mengancungkan senjatanya, Shikamaru mendekati Naruto. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang menusuk dirinya.

"Naruto.. Aku tidak tau ini tepat atau tidak." Bisiknya, mata kuaci Shikamaru menatap sentakan dari tubuh Naruto. "Waktu kita masih banyak, gunakan dia sebagai tameng mu. Ku rasa dia akan melakukan apapun untukmu saat ini. Mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk. Merasa saran dari Shikamaru, benar.

Menurunkan senjatanya, Shikamaru lalu dengan cepat mengelak saat sebuah katana melayang lurus padanya dan berhasil menggores pipi sebelah kanan.

"Tch."

Tubuh raven itu bergerak maju menuju Shikamaru, Naruto mengikuti pergerakan Sasuke yang ternyata mengambil katananya lalu mengancungkan pada Shikamaru.

"Kau ingin mati, hn?"

"Tujuan dari tugas ini adalah mati."

"Kalau begitu.. kau mati saja."

Katana yang terayun itu seketika berhenti saat sebuah senjata DSR-Precision 50 menghentikan pergerakan pedangnya, ditambah sebuah pegangan tangan yang menahan tangan kanan Sasuke membuat ia terpaksa menghentikan niat membunuhnya.

"Sasuke.. Dinginkan kepalamu." Perintah sang kakak, sedang Naruto hanya bisa menarik Sasuke mundur hingga katana di genggaman Sasuke terlepas dan jatuh.

Dengan tiba-tiba orang yang hampir membunuh Shikamaru itu—memeluk Naruto. Dengan eratnya.

Merasa bingung, dengan tingkah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba memeluknya—safir biru itu bertatapan dengan kelam onyx Itachi.

Menyampaikan sebuah kata yang tak bisa diucapkan.

"_Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"_

"_Biarkan dia memelukmu."_

Melirik Sasuke yang kini sedang bernafas dilehernya dan memeluk tubuhnya erat—Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke.

_Hangat..._

xXXXx

Mereka bertemu didepan hotel sesuai janji mereka. Dari pihak Kankurou, mereka selain menghabisi sebagian mutan dari target—juga membawa buah tangan berupa makanan yang dibawah oleh tiap orang dari kelompok mereka. Dengan keranjang besar, kelima orang itu menjarah sebuah swalayan besar yang ternyata bahan makanan disana masih segar dan masih belum kedaluarsa.

Sedangkan dari pihak Itachi, sebuah hal 'aneh' membuat ketiga wanita yang ada disana berkedip heran.

"Aku tidak sedang bermimpi, bukan?" ujar Sakura, matanya menatap Sasuke yang berada dibelakang tubuh Naruto dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher si pirang.

"Kurasa kita akan segera membicarakan hal ini."

Melirik sang pemimpin, ketiga gadis dan seorang pemuda—mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sakura akan masuk kedalam hotel tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya disenggol oleh pemuda setingginya dan menatap tajam ia.

"Gunakan matamu jika berjalan, gadis datar."

"APA?!" Sakura memerah marah, sedangkan Kyuubi berjalan maju mendahului si pinky lalu berhenti.

"Oh ya.. Bau mu seperti kaos kaki busuk." Tambah Kyuubi dengan senyuman miring, berhasil memancing emosi Sakura.

"SAKURA!" belum sempat memperingati anak buahnya, Kankurou harus meneguk ludah saat tubuh Kyuubi terpelanting ditendang oleh Sakura dan membentur meja resepsionis yang tebal hingga hancur lalu berhenti setelah menuburuk tembok beton hotel.

Kyuubi terbatuk darah.

"Kau salah mencari lawan, tuan." Sakura berkacak pinggang, matanya menyipit tajam pada Kyuubi.

"Sialan!" Kyuubi mengeluarkan senjata biasanya, sayang tak bisa digunakan karna tak satupun dari pelurunya tersisa. "ARGH! SIALAN!"

"Oi, Sakura.. simpan tenagamu, kita masih harus mengerjakan perkerjaan wanita."

Sakura mengernyit pada Ino.

"Dasar bodoh." Ino mendekati Sakura lalu menggeplak kepala si pinky yang langsung diberi makian, "Kita memasak!"

Kata sakral yang tak pernah lagi didengar oleh umat manusia.

"Masak?"

Bahkan jika kau bertanya pada nenekmu, dia hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan mengangkat bahu.

.

.

Menunggu para wanita sedang melakukan hal sakral alias memasak—para lelaki menghabiskan waktu senggang mereka sebelum makan malam dengan duduk bersama disebuah aula besar.

Sebagian dari mereka tak ada disana karna membersihkan diri.

Kankurou, Itachi, Shikamaru dan Kiba duduk saling berhadapan. Kiba tampak sekali suntuk karna rasa laparnya sudah diujung tanduk.

"Argh! Aku tidak bisa jika menunggu seperti ini! Aku lapaaaar!"

"Bukan kau saja, Kiba." Si inspektur menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sofa empuk yang ada dihotel itu. "Aku juga lapar. Kalau bukan karna cookery disini ditiadakan, kita pasti sudah makan sejak tadi."

Sambil menahan lapar, mereka saling menggerutu tentang cookery atau sebuah mesin memasak otomatis yang kau hanya perlu memilih makanan yang kau inginkan dari hologram mesin tersebut, dan seketika yang kau inginkan akan tersaji diatas meja cookery dengan otomatisnya. Ini dunia maju, nak. Bahkan teknologi yang tak ditangkap oleh nalar manusia biasa— bisa dibuat. Seolah magic dan teknologi menyatu.

Kyuubi tiba dikerumunan mereka lalu duduk disamping Shikamaru, baju tanpa lengannya menampakkan sebuah tempelan kertas putih yang berkerja menyerap luka, nyeri dan rasa sakit yang Kyuubi rasakan dengan cepat. Dan tak lama kemudian pun Kyuubi menariknya lalu melemparnya sembarang. Lukanya sudah sembuh, dan ia tak butuh teknologi kesehatan itu lagi.

Setelah menurutnya orang-orang penting telah berkumpul—Itachi membuka suara.

"Aku ingin bicara." Rubby dan onyx bertatapan sejenak sebelum akhirnya Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuubi. "Ini tentang Sasuke."

"Jadi dia menemukan orang yang menjadi tawanannya saat ini?" Kankurou mengatakan isi pikirannya.

"Ya." Itachi memandang mereka, "Menurutku, sementara kita akan aman dari kegilaan Sasuke karna semua pikirannya bertuju pada Naruto. Tapi itu selama tidak ada yang menyentuh Naruto. Dan mulai dari sekarang, aku tidak akan mengikatnya atau menutup matanya lagi." Itachi menarik nafas, "Dan jika kalian ingin menggunakan Naruto menjadi alat pengontrol Sasuke—kita harus memikirkan itu matang-matang. Sedikit saja ia menaruh kecurigaan, Sasuke tak segan membunuh siapapun diantara kita. Walaupun itu Naruto sendiri." Kiba menahan nafasnya mendengar perkataan Itachi, "Yang dia inginkan adalah 'kasih sayang' dan jika yang ia dapatkan hanyalah palsu, dia akan sangat marah besar."

Tak ada satupun yang berkomentar, semua seolah tertelan oleh imajinasi bagaimana jika semua kemungkinan yang mereka perkirakan menjadi buruk. Mereka disini untuk mati, tapi jika mungkin saja salah satu dari mereka selamat—mereka masih ingin pulang.

Setidaknya begitu.

Tap!

Suara langkah kaki terhenti menyadarkan mereka dari imajinasi yang mengerikan. Seluruh mata tertuju pada sosok pirang yang memakai kaos biru pemberian Kiba yang baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuh.

"Agak besaran ya?" Kiba mencoba menelan ludahnya, ia harus jaga-jaga bicara. Jika saja menjurus, dia tidak tau nasibnya nanti.

"U-um.."

"Memangnya pakaianmu mana?" Kyuubi bersuara tanpa melihat orangnya.

"Mereka ada—

"Oh ayolah Kyuubi, kau mau melihatnya memakai pakaian yang sama tiap kali? Baju ketat putih yang menandakan dia adalah kloning? Yang benar saja!"

"Aku tidak akan memberikan pakaianku padanya."

"Tenang saja~ aku sudah mengambilnya lebih dulu dan memberikannya pada Naruto." Kiba menyengir lebar.

"APA?! KAU—TEME!"

Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak, lalu menyadari sesuatu. "Kau.. tau darimana kata 'Teme'?"

"Well.. Aku pernah meneror tempat tinggalmu, bau hewan." Kyuubi menyeringai lebar. "Untuk berbaur, kau harus mempelajari bahasa mereka, bukan?"

"Sialan!"

Suasana yang mencair dan menghangat yang membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis—terpaksa mencekam ketika tiba orang yang paling berbahaya berada diantara mereka.

"Ehem.. mungkin aku akan mengecek Hinata di dapur." Kiba beranjak dari duduknya, ia segera pergi ketempat yang seperti ia katakan.

Tepat saat Kiba menghilang dari balik tembok—Sakura muncul dengan senyuman lebar diwajahnya.

"Makan malam siap!"

Dua setengah jam. Akhirnya siap juga.

Diruang makan dengan meja kaca tembus pandang terdapat piring-piring kristal serta mangkok kristal dan gelas—tersaji diatasnya. Meja cookery yang beberapa tahun lalu bisa digunakan secara otomatis—kini tak berguna dan membuat para manusia melakukan kerja ekstra yang sakral untuk menghiasi meja panjang itu dengan makanan.

"Tidak buruk." Puji Kankurou, tampilan makanan diatas meja cookery yang dinonaktfikan itu tak berbeda jauh dengan makanan yang dihasilkan mesin makanan itu.

Menarik rasa lapar mereka ke mulut.

Duduk ditempat yang diinginkan—Hinata yang ingin makan dihadapan Naruto terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya saat kursi yang ia pilih diambil oleh Sasuke.

Tapi lambaian tangan dari Kiba dan menunjuk kursi dihadapannya, Hinata akhirnya memilih itu saja.

Tidak ada yang memulai doa atau apapun yang memulai acara makan mereka. Mereka dengan sesuka hati mengambil apa yang mereka inginkan dihadapan mereka.

Naruto tampak bingung, makanan yang biasa ia makan ditempatnya agak berbeda. Dihadapannya makanan orang Asia tersaji dan ia tak tau bagaimana memakannya.

Semangkok nasi membentur piring kristal Naruto, ia segera menggadah dan menatap Sasuke yang sudah menikmati makanannya. Mencoba meniru orang didepannya, Naruto melirik sebuah benda yang terdiri dari dua batang melamin disebelah piringnya, berdampingan dengan sendok dan garpu. Melirik kesemua orang yang menggunakan benda itu, Naruto mengambilnya dan mencoba.

Ia menggunakan benda asing yang bernama sumpit tersebut. Bukannya menikmati butiran putih dimangkok yang ia pegang—ia malah membuat keributan dengan salah satu atau kedua sumpit yang ia pegang terjauh keatas piring kristalnya atau nasinya yang jatuh.

Merasa jika sesuatu yang unik sedang terjadi, mereka semua sontak menghentikan acara makan mereka dan memandang kearah Naruto.

Dan akhirnya tertawa.

"Kau tidak bisa menggunakannya, Naruto?" ejek Sakura, ia menahan tawanya merasa geli melihat raut wajah Naruto tadi.

Merasa jika yang dilakukannya membuat ia tampak buruk—Naruto tertunduk dengan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Kau mau ku suapi?"

Satu pertanyaan dari orang tak diduga membuat tawa cekikikan itu berhenti mendadak.

Sasuke menawarkan diri menyuapi Naruto.

Merasa jika nanti akan diusir oleh Sasuke—Shikamaru lebih dulu berdiri dan memberikan tempatnya untuk Sasuke. Dan tak lama mereka berpindah tempat.

Duduk menyamping dan menghadap pada Sasuke, Naruto membuka mulutnya saat sumpit Sasuke membawa nasi kedalam mulut Naruto. Lalu saat memberikan daging yang dimasak oleh ketiga gadis itu pada Naruto—si pirang mengunyahnya dengan senang hati. Sesaat setelah menelan masakan mereka, Naruto tersenyum.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menyuapiku."

Blush!

Untuk sekali seumur hidupnya, Itachi melihat sang adik merona karna senyuman Naruto yang mencuri hati. Dan untuk yang lainnya, mereka sejenak melupakan makanan mereka saat melihat orang yang mereka cap 'gila' tengah merona dan kini tertunduk malu sambil terus menyuapi Naruto.

Ah.. Psikopat juga manusia.

xXXXx

Tiga hari setelah pembantaian dan Sasuke mendapat tawanannya—mereka tak melakukan apapun selain berdiam diri didalam hotel. Hujan deras yang melanda distrik tersebut selama tiga yang membuat mereka malas untuk keluar sekedar basah-basahan dan membunuh para mutan. Dan karna itulah orang-orang terpilih ini melakukan aktifitas yang mereka suka didalam hotel.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Shikamaru setelah ia merasa duduk membuat bokongnya pegal dan ia merasa... bosan. Setelah berada dihadapan Shikamaru, Naruto malah bingung mau bicara apa.

Pemuda yang tengah berlatih menggunakan panah—melirik Naruto sebelum ia akhirnya melepaskan anak panahnya dan memecahkan sebuah guci kecil yang berada 10 meter darinya.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ah... um.. A—Ajarkan aku itu."

Shikamaru memandang Naruto, busur panah yang ia tak sengaja a temui disalah satu kamar hotel—ia turunkan.

"Itu?" beo Shikamaru, ia tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud. Tapi setelah telunjuk Naruto mengarah pada busur panahnya—Shikamaru mengerti maksud 'itu' tersebut. "Kau ingin memanah?"

"Ya. Aku tak bisa menggunakan senjata. Mungkin.. itu bisa kugunakan."

"Kalau begitu kau harus belajar." Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, ia menarik tangan Naruto dan memposisikan badan Naruto menyamping. "Pegang ini." Perintahnya, dari belakang Naruto, Shikamaru menunjukkan cara memegang busur panah atau anak panahnya lalu menggenggam tangan Naruto saat tangan yang lain membantunya memposisikan busur panah. "Tarik.." bisiknya, "Arahkan anak panahnya ke guci yang ada disana." Shikamaru membantu Naruto menarik anak panahnya, "Lalu lepaskan."

Sesuai yang diajarkan oleh Shikamaru, Naruto melepaskan anak panahnya dan melesat cepat menghancur guci kecil disana.

"Jika kau sudah mengerti kau bisa melakukannya sendiri." Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Aku ingin kembali ke kamarku."

"Terima kasih."

Shikamaru yang baru membalikkan badannya dan ingin pergi terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya sejenak saat Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih padanya dengan senyum tipis yang sukses membuat ia gelisah.

"Err.. Tidak masalah." Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuknya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa gelisahnya. "Jaa."

Selepas si mata kuaci itu pergi—seseorang yang melihat kebersamaan mereka hanya bisa menggeret katananya dengan mulut tertutup rapat.

xXXXx

Kankurou dan Itachi berada diatap hotel, dengan menggunakan mantel hujan—mereka bersiap dengan senjata masing-masing mengamati area tempat tinggal mereka. Memantau mutan yang kapan saja ingin menyerang tempat mereka.

Dan tepat saat rokok yang baru dijatuhkan oleh Kankurou menyentuh lantai—beberapa meter dari tempat mereka, muncul rombongan dengan gelagat mencurigakan.

Kankurou melihat mereka dari teropongnya, dan seketika ia membelalak.

"Itachi! Mereka membawa basoka!"

Reflek Itachi langsung mengeker kearah mereka dan melepaskan tembakan dari DSR-Precision 50 miliknya. Salah satu orang yang membawa basoka itu pun tewas dengan luka tembakan tepat dikepala.

Dan tak lama kemudian mereka membalas dengan melancarkan basoka ke hotel dimana Itachi, Kankurou dan lainnya menginap.

"INSPEKTUR!"

Sangat terlambat untuk memberitahu sang pimpinan kalau mereka telah diserang.

.

.

BAAAAAAMMM!

"HUWAAAAA!"

Para wanita yang baru berniat menyusul yang lainnya di lobi hotel tiba-tiba harus menunduk saling melindungi dan berteriak ketakutan ketika kamar salah satu hotel hancur dengan tiba-tiba.

Hinata yang menjadi tameng dari kedua gadis langsung berlari ke dinding yang hancur untuk melihat keadaan sekitar.

"INO! SAKURA! SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN!"

Peringatan dari gadis yang kini mengkuncir ekor kuda rambutnya—membuat dua gadis yang lain reflek berlari mencari tempat berlindung sebelum membantu temannya itu.

Dua senjata ditangan Hinata mengeluarkan peluru-pelurunya tanpa henti, rombongan orang yang juga melancarkan tembakan padanya sedikit membuat Hinata kewalahan.

Dan sekitar beberapa menit ia melawan rombongan tersebut sendirian—akhirnya datanglah bantuan dari Kiba, Shikamaru dan dua gadis lainnya.

"Jangan sok melawan sendiri, bodoh!" Kiba tampak kesal melihat gadis cantik seperti Hinata melawan sendirian.

Hinata mengabaikan kata-kata Kiba, ia yang kesal karna kewalahan malah makin melancarkan tembakannya membabi buta.

Barisan depan dari rombongan mutan berbentuk manusia itu akhirnya tumbang.

Kelegaan mereka makin bertambah ketika mesin pembunuh lainnya membantu dari atap gedung hotel dan Sasuke yang terjun bebas dari lantai tiga sambil memutar katananya seperti baling-baling lalu menghabisi barisan tengah.

Kyuubi yang terlambatpun langsung membantu, ia mendecih kesal ketika kesempatannya membunuh para mutan harus terbagi dengan yang lainnya. AK-47 yang bermain lincah ditangan Kyuubi pun memakan habis ratusan peluru yang melobangi dada dan kepala para mutan.

Dibanding yang lainnya yang tengah berjuang menghabisi dan melindungi diri dari para mutan berbentuk manusia—Naruto hanya bisa terdiam dengan senjata biasa ditangannya.

"OI! PIRANG BODOH! APA KAU BISA MELAKUKAN HAL LAIN SELAIN BENGONG, SIALAN?!" Kyuubi meneriakinya sambil menembak, "MUNGKIN KAU BISA MENGORBANKAN DIRIMU UNTUK MUTAN KANIBAL, DARIPADA BERDIAM DIRI!"

Teriakan Kyuubi membuat Shikamaru segera waspada, dan benar saja—tak lama ketika AK-47 itu kehabisan peluru, Sasuke datang dengan katana terancung pada Kyuubi, yang membuat Kyuubi menghentikan kegiatannya mengisi ulang peluru.

"Dia tidak akan mengorbani dirinya untuk siapapun." Ujung katana berhasil menggores kulit leher Kyuubi, pria bersurai merah itupun menelan ludah.

"Sasuke.. Jauhkan katana itu dari Kyuubi.." Kiba mencoba membujuk Sasuke, tapi bukannya menjauhkan katana itu dari Kyuubi—Sasuke malah membuat katana itu berada tepat disebelah leher Kyuubi. Siap memenggalnya kapan saja.

"Jika kau mendekat, dia akan mati." Ancam Sasuke, membuat langkah Naruto terhenti untuk menyelamatkan Kyuubi.

Dari jarak cukup jauh, Shikamaru yang berada dibelakang Ino memberi sebuah isyarat pada Naruto untuk maju. Dan saat selangkah maju—mata tajam katana itupun menyentuh kulit Kyuubi, Naruto mundur kembali. Tak habis akal, Shikamaru membuka mulut, memerintahkan Naruto untuk mengikuti gerakan mulutnya.

"Sasuke.." ia mencoba mengikuti gerakan mulut Shikamaru, pria berkuncir tinggi itu mengangguk menandakan jika yang ia lakukan itu benar. "Kumohon jauhkan katana itu dari Kyuubi." Mata biru Naruto terus bergerak dari Sasuke ke Shikamaru yang terus menuntun bicaranya, "Dia.. temanku.." Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi menatapnya, "Walau dia brengsek.." Naruto berkedip heran dengan bicaranya yang kelewat batas, "Dia adalah temanku.."

Sasuke menatap tajam kedua bola mata rubby yang menatapnya takut—ia lalu menjauhkan katana berlumuran darah itu lalu memasukkannya ke sarung katana yang ada dipinggangnya.

"Kau selamat kali ini, Kyuubi."

Setelah Sasuke menjauh—tubuh Kyuubi langsung terduduk, keringat dingin bercucuran dari dahinya, ia mengira akan mati ternyata terselamatkan oleh Naruto.

"Sial!" mencoba menyelamatkan harga dirinya, ia pun meninju lantai hingga kepalan tangannya terluka.

"Jaga bicaramu lain kali, Kyuu.." peringat Kiba, ia pergi melewati Kyuubi yang masih duduk dengan raut wajah ketakutan itu.

Setelah satu persatu pergi memeriksa keadaan sekitar hotel—yang tertinggal disana pun hanya Kyuubi dan Naruto. Mata merah Kyuubi menatap tajam safir Naruto, menunjukkan kebenciannya pada si pirang.

"Kau beruntung memiliki pengawal, pirang. Aku benci orang lemah seperti mu." Ia bangkit, lalu berjalan menuju kamar hotelnya setelah membenturkan bahunya dengan keras ke bahu si pirang.

xXXXx

Hotel tempat mereka menginap tak bisa lagi dijadikan tempat tinggal mereka, dan terpaksa, ditengah hujan lebat rombongan inipun menyusuri distrik tigabelas untuk mencari tempat aman seperti hotel tersebut untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal mereka selama di distrik ini.

Karna lelah, dan juga hujan yang menghambat mereka—membuat mereka terpaksa berteduh disebuah bangunan tua yang sudah rusak. Mereka memandang tempat tersebut, dan dilihat dari bentuk bangunan itu mereka bisa memastikan tempat itu dulunya adalah tempat parkir.

Membentuk dua kelompok, mereka pun saling berbincang ringan(bagi para gadis) dan saling diam(bagi para pria). Tak ada topik yang membuat mereka tak ingin bicara.

Kyuubi yang lolos dari maut tadi kini menjadi pendiam, bahkan Kiba yang selalu membawa topik pembicaraan malah ikutan diam. Suasana berat diantara mereka membuat mereka diam.

Sasuke mengawasi mereka satu persatu, dan lebih terasa saat matanya memandangi Kyuubi atau Shikamaru. Dua orang itu adalah orang yang patut dicurigai oleh Sasuke kali ini.

Naruto tiba-tiba beranjak dari duduknya, dan semua matapun menatapnya heran.

"Toilet.." bisiknya dengan wajah tertunduk, tampak ia yang sepertinya telah menahan buang air kecilnya sejak tadi.

"Biar aku temani—

Kiba berhenti menawarkan diri ketika mata tajam Sasuke menimpanya.

"Tidak apa. Aku bisa sendiri." Ia pun berlari meninggalkan rombongan begitu saja.

"Kau membiarkan dia, Sasuke?" Kankurou mencoba menggodanya, "Kurasa dia akan lebih aman jika kau bersamanya."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke lantas beranjak dari duduknya dan segera menyusul Naruto.

Yang ternyata mereka saling berlawanan arah.

Naruto berlari saat melihat tanda toilet dilantai atas gedung parkir ini, ia pun segera memasuki tempat tersebut dan buang air kecil pada bilik yang ada.

Setelah lega membuang air kecilnya, Naruto berjalan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangan dan tiba-tiba harus terdiam saat melihat seseorang dibelakangnya tengah menatap datar pada ia melalui cermin.

Naruto memang tau kalau tempat ini tak adalagi manusia, hanya saja melihat orang dibelakangnya—membuat Naruto ingin menyapanya sebagai sesama manusia.

Rambut merah maron yang tampak dicermin ditambah wajah datarnya yang tampak muda membuat Naruto beranggapan jika yang dibelakangnya adalah seorang anak seusianya.

Tapi... tempat ini tidak dihuni oleh manusia selain ia dan rombongan.

Lantas, dengan waspada Naruto yang telah mengontak mata secara tak langsung dari cermin—meneguk ludahnya dan membuat perencanaan untuk pergi dari sini.

Baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya selangkah berniat pergi—Naruto harus berhenti dengan tiba-tiba saat menyadari lantai toilet yang ia pijak menjadi pasir.

"...!"

Naruto meloncat keluar toilet secara reflek saat sebuah tangan dari pasir hampir menariknya kedalam bilik toilet dimana pemuda tadi berada. Naruto lalu berlari cepat, menghindari manusia mutan yang telah kehilangan akal sehat itu sejauh mungkin.

Dalam larinya, Naruto sesekali melihat kebelakang, melihat sosok si rambut merah maron itu telah berubah menjadi setengah monster dan menyeringai lebar terus mengejarnya. Dan entah karna efek dari jantungnya yang terlalu berdetak cepat dan otaknya yang tak bisa diberi waktu sejenak untuk berpikir disaat seperti ini—Naruto mendengar monster itu memanggil namanya.

"Naruto..."

Ia melihat kembali kebelakang dan meneguk ludah, monster itu sudah berubah sepenuhnya menjadi sosok yang mengerikan.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang memanggilnya, karna itu Naruto kehilangan konsentrasi berlari dan tersungkur jatuh. Monster itu pun menjulurkan tangannya yang dari pasir ingin menarik kaki Naruto—tapi Sasuke lebih dulu datang dan memotong tangannya.

Tangan yang terpotong itu langsung berubah menjadi pasir, Sasuke menebaskan katanya ke arah sang monster yang ternyata bisa menghindar sempurna.

Sasuke geram dipermainkan, ia lantas mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya dan meloncat kearah sang monster dengan katana yang terancung lurus kewajah sang monster.

Yang Sasuke lalukan berhasil, katana itu menembus kepala sang monster. Tapi sayang.. yang ia tusuk hanya pasir yang membuat katanya terperangkap.

"SIAL!"

Mendengar keributan yang tak jauh dari mereka, rombongan yang tadi masih duduk diam kini berlari bersama-sama melihat yang terjadi yang sebenarnya.

Sasuke masih berusaha melepaskan katananya dari pasir yang menahan. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa terduduk dengan pergelangan kaki yang memerah.

"Naruto!" Kiba datang menghampirinya, para gadis mengikuti si rambut jabrig dan langsung mengobati Naruto.

Sedangkan yang lain, mereka telah berdiri tegap dengan senjata mereka masing-masing, memasang mata sewaspada mungkin dengan keadaan sekitar.

Dan ketika muncul sosok rambut merah secara tiba-tiba, mereka langsung mengarhkan senjata kesosok itu.

Tapi, tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka menjatuhkan senjatanya.

Seluruh pasang mata menatap kearah Kankurou, sang inspektur tampak tertegun dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Ga—Gaara.."

Seperti terhisap ke lubang hitam, sosok itu menyeringai senang sebelum akhirnya hilang ditelan gelap.

xXXXx

Mereka menemukan tempat tinggal sementara mereka, sebuah cafe bekas yang merangkap sebagai love hotel. Awalnya para gadis jijik tinggal ditempat seperti itu mengingat tempat itu pasti sudah sering menjadi tempat banyaknya pasangan berhubungan intim yang meninggalkan jejak-jekas berupa kuman dan lainnya.

Tapi setelah dipastikan oleh Kyuubi—yang entah kenapa dia bersikap seperti pengamat lingkungan—ia dengan entengnya mengatakan bahwa tempat itu sudah bersih dan bisa ditempati.

Berpikir malam yang akan menjelang, para gadis itu akhirnya mengiyakan tempat tersebut menjadi tempat tinggal mereka.

Dan akhirnya, rombongan itu pun bisa beristirahat tenang sementara dari peristiwa penyerangan tak terduga dihotel siang tadi.

.

.

Walau telah menemukan tempat aman dan nyaman untuk ditempati, entah kenapa inspektur malah tampak gusar, ia tampak begitu terbebani oleh sesuatu.

Sakura yang melihatnya sejak tadi hanya berdiam diri—mendapatkan ide, ia dengan santai membawa secangkir kopi hangat yang aromanya menggoda penciuman sang inspektur. Setelah tergoda, dan mata Kankurou terarah padanya—Sakura pun mengatakan isi pikirannya.

"Memikirkan sesuatu, Inspektur?" tanyanya, senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Sakura.

Kankurou mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura, ia lalu menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan kanannya. "Anak tadi.."

Sakura terbayang seringai dari pemuda berambut merah yang mereka lihat sore tadi. Ia menatap lurus ke Kankurou.

"—adalah adik ku."

Sesaat, Sakura menahan nafasnya.

"A—Adikmu? Kenapa—

Tanyanya mengambang, Sakura tak bisa memikirkan hal lebih dari yang diujarkan sang inspektur.

"Dia—Dia adalah salah satu bahan percobaan Amerika." Sang inspektur meremat rambutnya sendiri, "Dia—Dia yang tidak tau apa-apa.. Adik ku yang tak tau mengenai apa-apa.." ia menunduk dalam, Sakura yang prihatin pun menenangkannya, tapi tak berhasil. "Harusnya aku—aku pengecut!"

Dari balik tembok ruang cafe itu—Kyuubi terdiam sambil memutar-mutar apel ditangannya.

"Sejak awal kau memang seorang pengecut, inspektur."

xXXXx

Esok harinya, Kankurou memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk kembali membuat dua kelompok, dan seperti sebelumnya ia yang mengatur kelompok tersebut.

Sasuke, Itachi, Hinata, Sakura dan Kiba berada ditim satu.

Sedangkan Kankurou, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru dan Kyuubi berada di tim dua.

Walau ada yang tidak menyetujui pengelompokan hari ini, namun mereka tetap melakukan tugasnya membersihkan para mutan dibeberapa tempat.

Setelah melihat kepergian tim satu, Kankurou pun memerintahkan rombongannya berjalan menuju tempat yang sudah ia rencanakan semalam.

Tempat persembunyian Gaara.

Adiknya.

.

.

Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahi saat ia dibawa oleh sang inspektur menuju tempat parkir kemarin. Ia memandang sang inspektur yang memasang raut wajah kerasnya, seperti tak ingin dibantah sedikit pun kali ini. Dan karna itu, Shikamaru merasa sesuatu hal janggal dari perencanaan kali ini.

"Kyuubi dan Shikamaru bertugas dibawah. Aku, Naruto dan Ino akan memantau bagian atas."

Rencana yang dikatakan oleh Kankurou mendapat tatapan datar dari Shikamaru yang direspon tatapan balik dari sang inspektur.

"Aku menggantikan Naruto." Shikamaru ajukan diri, tapi Kankurou segera menggeleng.

"Tidak. Kau harus membantu Kyuubi disini."

"Naruto tidak memiliki senjata apapun kali ini." Shikamaru berkeras, Kankuoru menatapnya tajam. "Siapapun akan ku gantikan asal Naruto ada didalam pengawasanku."

Kankurou mendecih kesal, ia pun mengangguk. "Ino. Kau yang ada disini bersama Kyuubi."

"Osh!"

"Kau, cepat ikuti aku, Naruto." Perintah Kankurou, tampak begitu tak ingin dibantah.

Dengan lirikan, Naruto melirik Shikamaru yang sudah menaruh curiga pada Kankuoru.

.

.

.

"Tidak kelaparan seperti biasa, Sasuke." Itachi mengelap darah dari DSR-Precision 50 yang baru saja ia todongkan dan tembakan ke mulut salah satu mutan yang memohon belas kasihan padanya. Ia melirik Sasuke yang tak kunjung membalas kata-katanya. "Mengkhawatirkan Naruto?"

Sasuke melirik Itachi, katana yang bersih dari darah itu mengalun-ngalun seolah menggambarkan pertimbangan dari pikiran Sasuke. "Saa na.." ujarnya bingung, "Disekitarnya cukup aman. Menurutku."

"Aku tak pernah mengira kau bisa berpikir dan mengatakan 'menurutku' itu." Itachi menyeringai lebar, "Kemana insting buasmu, Sasuke?"

"Maa.. Maa.." Sasuke menghela nafas, "Berhenti menggodaku, Itachi." Sasuke melempar katananya keatas lalu menangkapnya kembali dan langsung diacungkan pada Itachi. "Jangan membuat mood ku makin memburuk."

Itachi menatap ujung katana yang lancip dihadapannya, ia lalu menatap lurus mata Sasuke dan menyeringai.

"Kalau kau mengkhawatirkannya, katakan saja." Ia suka menggoda adiknya ini. "Hm?"

"Che.." Sasuke berjalan cepat menuju rombongan mutan yang marah karna area mereka diganggu, ia dengan marah dan berwajah kesal menebaskan katananya kesana kemari seolah mutan itu seperti semak yang harus disingkirkan dari hadapannya. "Aku mengkhawatirkannya!" Sasuke menusukkan katananya ke kepala salah satu mutan, "Terus kenapa?!" ia mencabut katanannya lalu menendang mayat itu sebelum menebas kepala mutan lain. "Sejak tadi pagi aku menaruh curiga pada Inspektur itu. Wajar jika aku khawatir!"—ZRAAASSH!

Itachi mendengarkan tiap kata adiknya dengan seksama sambil duduk diatas sebuah drum minyak bekas yang ada disekitarnya—ia memangku wajah dan tersenyum tipis menatap adiknya.

"Lalu?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada menggoda.

Tap!

Sasuke menapakkan kaki ke aspal yang sudah dibanjiri darah, ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap Itachi.

"Menurutmu.. Naruto.. apa dia aman, hah?"

Itachi tiba-tiba terdiam, ia menatap Sasuke.

"Saa ne?"

.

.

.

Shikamaru jalan lebih dahulu dibanding Kankurou sang pemimpin kelompok ini, Naruto yang berada dibelakang Kankurou tampak menyipitkan matanya curiga pada Kankurou hari ini. Ia berjalan maju melewati Kankuoru lalu berhenti disamping Shikamaru.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada.." ujar Naruto, ia melirik sang inspektur yang menunduk. Menyembunyikan raut wajah yang sebenarnya.

Menatap kedepan, Naruto mengabaikan kelakukan aneh sang inspektur.

"Besok.. Apa kau bisa mengajariku memanah lagi?" Shikamaru mengangguk, "Terima kasih." Naruto melirik kebelakang, merasa suasana dibelakangnya tiba-tiba berubah.

Benar saja, ketika ia melirik belakang—sang inspektur tak ada.

"Shika!" Naruto menahan bahu Shikamaru, "Inspektur!"

Shikamaru memegang senjatanya, bersiap menyerang mutan yang mungkin saja muncul tiba-tiba.

Mata kuaci Shikamaru mengamati keadaan sekitar, ditangannya Thompson Gun M1921 siap menembak kapan saja.

Hening yang menyrlimuti mereka membuat mereka benar-benar wasapada, dan ketika mendengar langkah kaki samar—Shikamaru langsung mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah suara langkah itu.

Sosok itu muncul dari kegelapan, Shikamaru langsung mengadahkan senjatanya untuk sosok misterius itu sebelum akhirnya ia turunkan.

"Kankuoru." Shikamaru sejenak lega, tapi karna itu dia kehilangan kewaspadaannya.

"SHIKAMARU!" Naruto mendorong tubuh Shikamaru dengan tiba-tiba saat sang inspektur menembakkan pelurunya kearah Shikamaru.

BRUK!

Naruto yang menimpa tubuh Shikamaru langsung bangkit dan menarik Shikamaru pergi.

"Aku sudah menduga hal ini!" Shikamaru berlari bersamaan Naruto. "Inspektur itu sudah gila!" serunya cukup kesal karna ditipu seperti ini.

Menyembunyikan diri dari sang inspektur—Shikamaru dan Naruto berlindung dibalik tembok besar tempat parkir gelap terebut.

Dalam hening, mereka menerka-nerka keberadaan sang Inspektur dikegelapan seperti ini.

Naruto yang mengamati arah barat tak mengetahui seseorang yang datang dari arah berlawanan darinya dan dengan tiba-tiba melayangkan sebuah besi panjang pada partnernya yang terlambat menyadari jika seseorang telah menyerangnya.

BUGH!—BRUK!

"SHIKAMARU!" Naruto yang reflek menoleh kearah suara gebukan itu langsung menghampiri tubuh Shikamaru yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri.

"Berdiri." Naruto membeku, Thompson Gun M1921 milik Shikamaru menyentuh belakang kepalanya. "Berdiri!"

Naruto mengikuti keinginan sang inspektur, ia melirik Kankuoru yang mengarahkan senjata itu kekepalanya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Kau tidak akan mengerti jikapun aku memberitahu alasanku, manusia kloning." Kankuoru menendang bokong Naruto, menyuruhnya berjalan. "Tunjukan dimana pertama kali kau betemu dengan Gaara."

Naruto melirik Kankurou yang masih menodongnya dengan tatapan datar, nama yang keluar dari mulut sang inspektur membawa pikirannya menuju mutan berambut merah kemarin. Mengikuti perintah Kankurou, Naruto pun membawa sang inspektur menuju toilet. Tempat ia bertemu pertama kali dengan mutan bernama Garaa tersebut.

Perjalanan mereka menuju toilet sangatlah lambat, Naruto terus berjalan didepan Kakurou dengan Thompson Gun M1921 masih terus tertodong padanya. Ia tak bisa berbuat-buat apa.

Berhenti didepan toilet, Naruto melirik Kankurou. "Aku bertemu dengannya disini."

"Masuk." Naruto masih diam ditempatnya, "Ku bilang masuk!" moncong senjata itu memukul kepala belakang Naruto.

Dan terpaksa ia pun menuruti Kankurou dengan masuk kedalam sana.

Langkah kaki Naruto begitu pelan, ia melirik cermin yang sebagai awal mereka bertatapan secara tak langsung.

Tap.

Ia berhenti, tepat saat matanya mendapati sosok yang sama duduk disalah satu bilik toilet.

"Naruto.."

.

.

DRAP!—DRAP!

Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga dari toilet yang tadi ia masuki, dibelakangnya tangan yang dari pasir itu mengejarnya dan menangkap kakinya.

BRUK!

Naruto tepat terjatuh didepan toilet. Tepat dihadapan Kankuoru.

"Ga—Gaara.."

Mata Kankurou membelalak melihat adiknya yang berubah menjadi setengah monster dan tengah menyeringai padanya.

"Gaara.. Gaara.." ia berjalan masuk, lalu berlari kearah adiknya dan memeluknya erat. "Gaara.." ujarnya lagi penuh kerinduan.

Raut wajah sang mutan tidak berubah, ia tak memperdulikan jika seseorang memeluknya erat—yang dipikirannya sekarang adalah menghancur orang yang kini ada digenggaman tangannya.

"Naruto.. Naruto.."

Kankurou melepaskan peluknya, ia menatap adiknya yang menyeringai lebar, liur mengalir dari mulut lebarnya.

"Gaara.."

"HAHAHAHA! AKU MENEMUKANMU, NARUTO!"

"Gaara!"—BUK! "Ugh!"

Kankuoru terlempar kedalam bilik toilet, punggungnya membentur keras dinding toilet. Sedangkan Gaara, ia mengangkat tangan besarnya yang terdapat Naruto.

"Kau akan mati.. Naruto.." ia membenturkan Naruto ke atap toilet lalu membantingnya ke lantai sebelum melemparnya keluar.

BRUUGH!

Tubuh si pirang membentur salah satu tiang bangunan parkir. Naruto bisa mendengar jelas bagaimana tulang punggungnya berbunyi saat membentur tembok tersebut.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!"

"Hahahaha!" Gaara keluar dari toilet, dengan kedua tangan raksasanya ia berjalan dan mendekati Naruto yang terkapar dan tak bisa bergerak. "Aku menemukanmu, Naruto!"

Naruto menggadah dengn gemetar, liur sang mutan mengenai wajahnya, Naruto tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain meringis kesakitan karna tubuhnya dilempar bagai batu kerikil.

"NA—RU—TO!"

BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!

"KAU AKAN KU BUNUH, NARUTO!"

Tubuh si pirang tak berdaya dipukul berkali-kali dengan tangan besar sang mutan, meretakan lantai parkir hingga membuat lubang besar dengan si pirang yang mulai mati rasa dengan tubuhnya.

"Ga—GAARA!" Kankuoru muncul dari dalam toilet, ia langsung mengambil Thompson Gun M1921 Shikamaru yang berada diatas lantai. "GAARA HENTIKAN!" teriaknya, sang inspektur tak segan menodongkan senjatanya kepada sang adik.

Gaara menghentikan pukulannya pada tubuh Naruto, ia membalikkan badan lalu merubah tubuhnya menjadi tubuh manusia. Raut wajahnya yang datar menatap Kankurou.

"Nii-san.."

Senjata yang tertodong pada Gaara jatuh begitu saja saat mulut sang mutan memanggil Kankurou.

"Gaara.."

"Nii-san!" Gaara berlari mendekati Kankurou, raut wajahnya yang datar berubah menjadi senyum lebar dan akhirnya menyeringai lebar. "MATI KAU!"

Sosok manusia Gaara langsung berubah menjadi monster sepenuhnya, ia menggerakan tangannya dengan cepat ketubuh Kankurou yang membeku.

Melempar sang kakak dengan kuatnya ke tembok parkir.

BRUUUAAAK!

"Onii-san.. Onii-san.. Kankurou-niisan.."

Kankurou yang terduduk dengan tubuh lemas tersandar pada dinding—menggadah menatap Gaara. Ia meringis kesakitan.

"Onii-san.." Gaara merubah sosok lagi menjadi manusia, ia berdiri dihadapan kakaknya.

Kankurou memejamkan mata saat tangan Gaara yang penuh luka mengelus pipinya, panggilan khas adiknya pada ia pun membuat tubuh Kankurou seketika hangat dipenuh rasa rindu.

Sebelum akhirnya ia dicekik dan diangkat tinggi dengan tangan adiknya sendiri.

"Gaa—Gaara!"

"..pengecut. Mati saja kau!"

Tubuh itu kembali dilempar oleh sang mutan. Kankurou terbaring dengan kepala yang telah mengeluarkan darah, ia menggadah dan menatap Gaara yang kembali mendekatinya. Mendadak pandangannya mengabur. Sebelum hilang kesadaran, Kankurou sempat melihat wajah panik adiknya.

"Gaara.."

.

xX—TBC—Xx

.

Yop! Ketemu lagi di chapter dua nya :3

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Banyak kekurangan kata kah? Typos kah? Hahaha.. itu biasa../plak

Ahh.. Judul chapter ama isinya agak menyimpang ya? /boboan/ hahaha :'v maafkan diriku.. rencananya sih spesial Sasuke chapter ini, tapi keenakan ngetik jadi melenceng dan—ga apa lah ya? /craiys

Oh ya :3

Thanks banget buat yang review kemarin TTwTT Ryuu terharu sekali respect nya lumayan dengan genre nekadan Ryuu ini :'v

Sebenarnya.. Ryuu mau ngejelasin sesuatu tentang chapter ini, Cuma berhubung Ryuu lupa—jadi lupakan saja /dibakar/

Tapi kalo agak janggal dengan chapter ini silahkan tanya :3 kalo ada kesempatan Ryuu jawab lewat PM-ssu :3

Oh ya.. yang nanya direview kemarin kayak. 'Naruto yang aslinya mana?' atau yang lainnya terpaksa ga Ryuu jawab /smirk

Genrenya misterikan? YA KAN?! /plak

Jadi biarkan jadi misteri dahulu—HAHAHAHA/keselek/ dan nanti bakal terjawab kok :3 /moga aja ingat #plak

Sampai jumpa di chap tiga.. ^0^/

Tinggalkan review yang panjang ya! /todongin AK-47/


	3. Chapter 3: Inspektur Kankurou

Kankurou hanya remaja yang baru ingin tau bagaimana dunia luar yang sebenarnya. Anak kedua dari Presiden Jerman ini memulai perjalanan pribadinya pada usia tiga belas tahun saat impiannya pergi ke negara terkuat di dunia dikabulkan oleh sang ayah. Ia pun mengajak adiknya pergi bersama ke Amerika Serikat, melihat betapa kuatnya militer dari negara tersebut dan kecanggihan teknologi mereka.

Tiga minggu bersama adiknya, yang hanya berdua di Amerika membuat tali persaudaraan mereka makin mengerat. Kankurou yang awalnya risih jika sang adik mengajak bermain atau sekedar berbicara—kini melakukan semua hal yang diinginkan adiknya. Dibawah pengawasan pengawal yang diperintahkan ayahnya—Kankurou dan Gaara melakukan semua yang mereka inginkan di Amerika.

Hingga suatu saat, tanpa diduga ayah mereka datang dan menemukan mereka secara tak sengaja disebuah markas militer Amerika tanpa pengawasan para pengawal.

Dan saat itu, mereka tak bisa membayangkan betapa murkanya ayah mereka karna berada diarea terlarang untuk orang asing seperti mereka.

Mereka dibawa pulang paksa, diberi kedisiplinan ekstra agar tidak mempermalukan sang ayah lagi suatu saat.

Hingga ketika Kankurou ingin menemui ayahnya secara pribadi—ia tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan ayahnya dengan seseorang.

Saat itu.. Kankuoru merasa betapa ia sangat ketakutan saat ayahnya mengatakan akan mengirimkan ia menuju Amerika sebagai salah satu relawan bahan percobaan negara terkuat itu. Untuk anak seusianya, ia sudah sangat sangat mengerti apa yang terjadi sekitarnya, maksud dari perkataannya, informasi tentang Amerika yang ingin memperkuat militer mereka dengan menggunakan para manusia mutan, dan ia yang dikirim sebagai relawan.

Kankurou ketakutan, tak ingin itu terjadi, tak bisa membayangkan apa yang dilakukan orang-orang asing itu padanya. Hingga membuat Kankurou merasa frustasi dan melarikan diri..

Kabar menghilangnya sang anak kedua membuat Presiden Jerman begitu murka dan malu, kesepakatan dengan negara terkuat yang mengiming-imingi mendapat bantuan militer dari Amerika untuk memperkuat kemiliteran Jerman membuat sang Presiden berpikir pendek.

Anak bungsunya..

Putranya yang baru berusia delapan tahun pun menjadi korban dari kemurkaan sang ayah. Ia mengirimkan Gaara ke Amerika. Menjadikannya bahan percobaan Amerika.

Beberapa bulan setelah kehilangan Kankurou dan dikirimnya Gaara ke Amerika, sang Presiden memundurkan diri tanpa diduga. Membuat seluruh masyarakat Jerman mempertanyakan apa yang telah terjadi dengan Presiden mereka.

Sampai akhirnya, Kankurou dengan tiba-tiba kembali dan mendapati ayahnya depresi berat dan ia pun mengetahui jika adiknya yang telah menjadi pengganti dirinya.

Ia hanya seperti patung dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Apalagi setelah berita Amerika tak bisa mengendalikan kebodohan mereka sendiri dan meminta para relawan diseluruh dunia membunuh hasil perbuatan egois mereka—tak lama setelah ia kembali. Yang berarti... salah satu dari para mutan yang ada disana adalah Gaara.

Dengan permintaan pribadi sang ayah yang lebih merasa bersalah dibanding Kankurou, ia meminta satu hal pada Kankurou sebelum memutuskan membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"Bawa Gaara kembali, Kankurou. Aku mohon padamu."

—BANG!

.

#

.

**District 13**

© Ryuuki Ukara

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Warning: Yaoi/BL, AU, Sci-fi, Psikopat, Death Chara, Mutan, Typo(s), Bahasa sesuka hati Author dan lainnya..

.

#

.

"Gaara.." Kankurou menatap adiknya dari mata yang perlahan mengabur, melihat wajah panik adiknya ia mendadak mengenang wajah adik kecilnya yang panik karna ulah sang adik yang membuat Kankurou jatuh dan terluka. Raut wajah yang sama dipandangannya saat ini, betapa Gaara begitu panik dengan keadaannya yang terluka berat.

Sedikit rasa menggelitik mengusik Kankurou yang merasa sakit, namun karna ulah Gaara yang telah kehilangan akal sehatnya—ia tak bisa tersenyum sedikitpun. Seperti Naruto yang telah hilang kesadaran, ia merasa tubuhnya mati rasa.

"INSPEKTUR!"

Ino tiba dengan Kyuubi yang langsung menembakkan F-2000 Assault Riffle pada Gaara, Kankurou membelalak.

"..tikan.." suaranya begitu parau, Kankurou merasa tenggorokannya menelan darahnya sendiri. "—hentikan.." ia berusaha bergerak.

Ino menghampiri Kankurou, memberikan pertolongan dengan sebuah teknologi medis. Dengan datangnya Ino, pendarahan dikepala Kankurou akhirnya berhenti. Dan dengan pertolongan Ino juga—Kankuoru pun kehilangan kesadaran.

"Kankurou!"

.

.

Suara benturan, tembakan, dan juga teriakan kesakitan sayup-sayup terdengar oleh Kankurou. Ia membuka mata, tapi tak terlihat apa-apa sebelum akhirnya menutup matanya kembali dan membukanya. Dengan pandangan kabur dan tidak fokus, Kankurou menatap keadaan gedung parkir yang begitu berantakan. Dihadapannya tampak Sakura berdiri sambil melindungi dirinya dengan senjata biasa. Melirik kearah lain, dengan jelas kini ia melihat bagaimana tim Itachi yang datang dan juga beberapa anak buahnya saling berkerja sama menghabisi Gaara yang bergerak lincah.

Itachi terus menembakkan peluru dari senjatanya pada Gaara yang terus menghindar, sama seperti Itachi, Kyuubi, Kiba dan Hinata secara percuma membuang peluru mereka pada mutan yang begitu senang bermain dengan mereka.

Kankurou bergerak pelan, membuat Sakura sadar dan langsung menahan tubuhnya.

"Inspektur, kau harus diam disini!"

"Lepaskan.."

"Dengarkan aku! Kau akan berbahaya jika bangun! Monster itu mengincar kau!"

"DIA BUKAN MONSTER!" Kankurou berseru, ia langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya lalu berdiri dan oleng, dengan sigap Sakura menahan tubuhnya.

"Dia bukan adikmu lagi. Dia hanya mutan gagal, Kankurou."

Tatapan Kankurou tertuju lurus pada Gaara yang terus menghindar beberapa kali, ia terkena tembakan dan berteriak sakit, tapi dengan cepat tubuhnya beregenerasi dan menyembuhkan lukanya.

"Dimana.. Sasuke?" ia bertanya, berharap mesin pembunuh itu tidak datang kesini.

"Sasuke menjaga Naruto dan Shikamaru." Pandangan Sakura tertuju pada Sasuke yang duduk diatas tubuh Shikamaru dengan Naruto berada disampingnya, Ino ada disana dengan senjata ditangannya. "Dia tidak mau membantu sampai Naruto bangun."

"Baguslah.." Kankurou menghela nafas, ia mendorong pelan tubuh Sakura, menyuruhnya menjauh. "Ini adalah urusanku. Kalian pergi saja."

"MANA BISA BEGITU!" Sakura berseru marah, membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya. "KAU PEMIMPIN KAMI!"

Kankurou mengabaikan kata-kata Sakura, ia berjalan maju dan Sakura mengejar lalu menahan tubuhnya.

BUGH!

"Ugh!" tubuuh sang gadis terdorong mundur karna pukulan Kankurou diperutnya, Itachi langsung mengarahkan senjatanya pada Kankurou.

"Kau berulah, Inspektur." Ujar Itachi. Sakura langsung dibantu Hinata yang menghampirinya.

"Kalian pergi dari sini!"

Seruan Kankurou membuat semuanya berpandangan, Kyuubi yang pertama kali menghentakkan senjatanya dan berjalan pergi.

"Sudah kubilang percuma membantu, Inspektur sialan itu." Ujarnya, ia menyeret tubuhnya dengan malas menjauh dari sang mutan yang tiba-tiba berdiam diri "Oi, Sasuke, bawa pacarmu pulang." Serunya, Sasuke memandang Kyuubi sebelum berdiri dari tubuh Shikamaru dan menggendong Naruto ala putri. "Oi! Kalian dengarkan? Pergi dari sini! Biarkan dia mati!"

Seruan dari Kyuubi tak membuat Kiba dan Itachi bergerak, hanya Sasuke yang menggendong Naruto yang menuruti kata-kata Kyuubi pergi dari tempat ini.

"Jangan bawa dia.." suara serak membuat langkah Sasuke dan Kyuubi terhenti, mereka memandang pada sang mutan. "Jangan bawa Naruto.."

Gerakan tiba-tiba Gaara membuat Itachi tak bisa menahan sang mutan. Gaara berlari sangat cepat dengan menggunakan kedua tangan besarnya, ia lalu menyingkirkan Kiba yang menembaknya hingga si jabrik terlempar dan berguling.

"SIAL!" Kyuubi menembaki Gaara dengan AK-47nya.

"JANGAN TEMBAK DIA!" Seru Kankurou, ia mencoba berlari walau terjatuh. "JANGAN TEMBAK!"

Tembakan Kyuubi yang meleset akibat gerakan lincah Gaara membuat Kyuubi geram, ia menjatuhkan salah satu AK-47nya dan menggunakan satu AK-47 lainnya, Kyuubi berkonsentrasi mengamati gerakan Gaara sebelum menekan pelatuk senjatanya.

Kankurou tak bisa lagi bangkit, ia meraung kesal lalu merangkak. Kyuubi sudah sangat serius, Kyuubi akan menunjukkan keahlian dalam menembaknya kali ini yang berarti kemungkinan besar Gaara terkena tembakan Kyuubi adalah 99%. Membuat Kankurou tak berpikir lagi dan mengambil salah satu senjata entah milik siapa yang berada didekatnya.

"AAAARRGGGHH!"—BANG!

Hening menyelimuti mereka setelah suara tembakan itu menggema, Kankurou tak bisa menahan air matanya yang turun begitu saja.

Tubuh monster Gaara berubah menjadi sosok manusia kembali, darah segera mewarnai kaos putih Gaara tepat didada. Mata hijau yang kembali hidup itu memandang lurus ke tubuh Naruto yang dalam gendongan Sasuke.

Tes—airmata dari iris emerald itu jatuh begitu memilukan. Tes—menyebut nama si pirang dengan parau. "Naruto.."

Sebelum akhirnya ia tak bisa lagi menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya dan jatuh.

"GAAAARAAAAA!"

Kankurou bangkit lalu berlari sekencang mungkin menuju tubuh yang telah terkapar, ia meraung pada tubuh adiknya yang telah tak bernyawa, membuat para gadis segera membuang wajahnya tak berani melihat kejadian yang begitu memilukan didada. Sedangkan Kyuubi, ia hanya mematung dengan pegangan erat pada AK-47 yang berhasil memuntahkan peluru dan membunuh sang mutan.

"GAARA! GAARA! JAWAB GAARA! JAWAB AKU!" ia menepuk-nepuk pipi adiknya, "GAARA BANGUN! AYAH MEMINTAMU PULANG! AKU MENJEMPUTMU, GAARA! BANGUN! BANGUN!" ia memeluk adiknya dengan erat, menyesali keputusannya dulu, menyesali betapa pengecutnya ia hingga adiknya yang menggantikan dirinya hingga seperti ini. "Gaara.."

Raungan Kankurou berhenti, Kyuubi menatap sang inspektur yang meletakkan adiknya pelan ke lantai dan berdiri.

"Aku sudah memerintahkanmu jangan menembaknya kan?" Kankurou menunduk dalam, ia menggadah dan menatap tajam Kyuubi yang mendadak merasa bersalah. "KAU AKAN MATI, KYUUBI!"

"SASUKE!" Itachi berseru dari jauh, meminta pertolongan adiknya untuk menyelamatkan Kyuubi.

Sasuke mengerti, ia segera menarik tangan Kyuubi setelah merubah posisi gendongan Naruto ke bahu. Terkejut dengan reflek Sasuke yang menariknya, pegangan Kyuubi pada senjatanya tak kuat hingga dua AK-47 itu tergeletak di lantai.

"SEMUANYA BERLINDUNG!" Itachi berseru, ia segera mengarahkan senjatannya pada pergerakan sang Inspektur.

Sasuke menarik Kyuubi ke lingkungan parkir yang banyak tiang penyangga, membuat kelokan serta mendorong Kyuubi untuk berpencar. Kankurou yang terus berjalan dengan kedua tangan menggenggam AK-47 menembak sembarang diarea tersebut. Membuat Kyuubi dan Sasuke makin menyembunyikan diri.

Itachi yang tadi mengamati pergerakan Kankurou terhenti saat Kankurou menghilang daripandangannya. Ia pun menurunkan senjata, walau begitu ia menggenggam senjatanya dan terus waspada.

"KYUUBI! KELUAR KAU!" Teriak Kankurou, ia menembak-nembaki udara kosong. "AKAN KU BUNUH KAU!"

Sasuke mengintip dari balik tiang, ia menaruh Naruto diposisinya dengan posisi duduk. Ketidaksediaan senjata api ditubuh Sasuke membuat ia tak bisa menyerang Inspektur yang sudah gila itu dari jauh.

Tak ada pilihan lain, Sasuke menarik katana dari sarungnya dan berdiri. Siap menyerang.

Ia melihat keadaan sekitar, menilai keamanan untuk Naruto yang ia tinggalkan sendiri. Setelah menurutnya aman—Sasuke keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Keluarnya Sasuke dari persembunyiaanya membuat Kankurou menyeringai lebar, AK-47 yang ia genggam dengan kedua tangan—dijatuhkan satu sebelum ia berlari bersembunyi.

Sesuai rencana yang ia buat, pancing mesin pembunuh itu keluar. Dan ketika Sasuke keluar ingin menyerangnya, Kankurou akan mengajaknya bermain sejenak. Seperti sekarang.

"OI, INSPEKTUR! KELUAR KAU!"

Kankurou berlari, Sasuke yang melihat gerakannya segera mengejar dan kembali terdiam saat ia tak tau keberadaan Kankurou yang bersembunyi dibalik tiang-tiang besar tempat parkir tersebut.

"Tch!" ia mendecak kesal. Katananya terangkat sejajar dengan bahu Sasuke, ia lantas menutup matanya dan mendengar tiap gerak yang disampaikan oleh udara.

Didalam pikiran Sasuke terbayang gerakan berat yang menandakan ketakutan, "Kyuubi." Ujarnya, menebak jika gerak lambat dan berat itu adalah Kyuubi yang sedang merasa takut. Lalu satu lagi, sebuah gerak tenang dan tampak waspada. "Gotcha."

Dengan senyum miring, Sasuke berlari ke salah satu tiang besar dan menyabetkan katananya ke balik tiang tersebut. Tapi sayang, Kankurou bereflek cepat dan menghindar dari mata tajam katana Sasuke.

"Lumayan juga kau, Inspektur!" Sasuke menyeringai senang.

Maju selangkah demi selangkah dengan katananya yang menari sana-sini, Sasuke berharap jika ujung katananya menyentuh leher atau tangan kanan sang inspektur agar Kankurou bisa kewalahan dan ia bisa menyerangnya.

Tapi apa mau dikata?

Kankurou begitu terlatih dan terbukti dengan reflek yang cepat.

"Cih!"

Kesempatan datang pada Kankurou saat Sasuke tak fokus karna kesal—ia menendang perut Sasuke lalu berlari dan bersembunyi dibalik tiang besar lagi.

Dan...

Ah—jackpot!

Ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik!

Sasuke yang kembali mencari keberadaan Kankurou terpaksa gigit jari, ia tak menemukan pergerakan dari Kankurou. Yang ia dapat hanya Kyuubi yang sepertinya telah berlari dari arena pertarungan mereka saat ini.

"Sasuke!" seruan dari Kiba membuat Sasuke membuka mata dan memandang ia juga yang lainnya tengah menyusul kearah Sasuke. Dan sepertinya Shikamaru sudah sadar dan siap ikut bertarung kapan saja.

Menatap satu-satu persatu rekannya yang datang kemari—Sasuke lalu berhenti pada seseorang yang kini memasang wajah kagetnya.

Dan setelah Ino yang tampak kaget, satu persatu lainnya juga mulai mengikuti raut wajah aneh itu hingga membuat Sasuke berbalik badan.

Lalu menemukan Naruto yang ditawan oleh Kankurou.

"...keparat!" geram Sasuke, Naruto yang belum sadarkan diri berada didalam tangan Kankurou dengan muncung pistol dikeningnya. "Kau akan ku bunuh!"

Kankurou menyeringai tipis, bekas darah yang masih tampak diwajahnya membuat sosok itu begitu mengerikan dan juga patut dikasihani.

"Hahaha.." ia tertawa tak waras. Seringainya melebar hingga kedua mata sang inspektur menyipit. "Kau ingin kekasihmu selamat, Sasuke?" Kankurou menjilat wajah yang berhias darah kering tersebut. "Kau harus melakukan apa yang ku perintahkan, Sasuke. Jika kau mau dia selamat."

Sasuke menggenggam katanannya, ia ingin sekali melempar katananya pada kepala sang inspektur. "Apa mau mu?"

"Mudah."

"Bunuh Kyuubi."

Onyx tajam Sasuke bertatapan dengan rubby Kyuubi yang membelalak tak percaya.

"Hukumannya adalah hukuman mati. Meneror tiap negara yang ia singgahi, menghancurkan perusahaan milik keluargaku—membunuh adikku. Dan jika kau ingin kekasihmu yang tercinta selamat—bunuh dia."

Seringai lebar Kankurou membuat otak Sasuke berputar dan menyetujui kemauan Kankurou. Lagipula jika si merah itu mati, Naruto akan aman dari hinaan si sialan tersebut.

"Sasuke.. Aku memintamu jangan melakukan itu." Itachi angkat bicara, meminta pada adiknya jangan menyetujui kemauan si inspektur yang sudah gila itu. "Aku kakakmu. Dan kau menuruti kemauanku, kan?"

Sasuke melirik Itachi, matanya lalu melirik Kyuubi yang berada dibelakang Sakura disebelah Itachi.

"Aku perintahkan kau membunuh Kyuubi, Sasuke!" mata Sasuke beralih pada si inpsktur yang urat kewarasannya telah putus. Pelatuk senjata milik Kyuubi itu siap ditekan jika Sasuke tak menuruti keinginannya.

Genggaman dikatana Sasuke melemah.

Dua iris onyx saling berpandangan, memberi peringatan melalui pandangan.

"CEPAT BUNUH DIA!"

SRET—BANG!

Sasuke bergerak seolah mengejar Kyuubi, dan tepat saat pergerakan tiba-tiba Sasuke—peluru yang berasal dari senjata Itachi menembak tangan Kankurou hingga genggaman tangan pada AK-47 Kyuubi terlepas.

Raungan kesakitan Kankurou menulikan pendengaran mereka sejenak. Sang inspektur terbaring dengan tangan kiri menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya, meraungi kesakitan akibat peluru panas yang menembus punggung tangannya.

Sasuke yang sempat berhenti mendengar raungan Kankurou segera berlari menuju Naruto dan menggendongnya. Ia lalu meludahi sang inspektur yang kesakitan.

"Tidak berguna." Desisnya geram tak bisa membunuh Kankurou.

Hinata menghampiri Kankurou tanpa perintah, ia segera menempelkan plester yang berguna menghentikan darah dan meregenerasikan luka Kankurou. Setelah itu, Hinata menarik tangan Kankurou hingga sang inspektur duduk dan segera mengikatnya dengan seutas tali yang entah dari mana asalnya ke kedua tangan Kankurou dan badannya.

Inspektur Kankurou, orang yang disegani karna asal muasalnya dan juga jabatannya yang menjadi orang terpenting di Jerman—sekarang menjadi pecundang.

**oOOOOo**

Dua hari kemudian.

Kankurou diborgol oleh Itachi dan sang inspektur itu menjadi tahanan mereka, orang-orang terpilih. Setiap kegiatan yang dilakukan Kankurou diawasi ketat oleh salah satu dari mereka. Dan sejak kejadian itu, Kankurou bagai mayat hidup. Hidup tak berguna.

Dan setelah kejadian hari itu, Itachi, Shikamaru dan Kiba yang memiliki rasa kemanusiaan pada rekannya—memutuskan membawa mayat Gaara dan segera menguburkannya ditanah lapang dekat mereka tinggal. Setiap sore pun Kankurou akan mendatangi makam adiknya. Ia sedikit berterima kasih pada mereka karna telah mau memakamkan adiknya.

Juga sudah dua hari lamanya sejak kejadian itu—Naruto belum menyadarkan diri. Kyuubi, dan Kiba terus mengawasi kesehatan Naruto. Walau pada pihak Kyuubi ia mengerjakan setengah hati, ia juga harus melakukannya untuk menghindari amukan pacar si pirang yang gila itu.

Dirawat dengan keadaan yang seadaanya—membuat Naruto lambat untuk sembuh dari luka-lukanya yang parah.

Saat itu, pada waktu ketika Kyuubi dan Kiba tak mengawasi Naruto—Kankurou masuk kedalam ruangannya dan memandangi si pirang tanpa minat. Ia menatap wajah tan Naruto lalu beralih pada telinga sebelah kanan si pirang yang terdapat kode bahwa ia hanya seorang manusia kloning.

Kankurou lalu memegang telinga sebelah kanannya sendiri.

"Apa kau senang diantara mereka, Naruto?" ia tersenyum tipis, "Kau beruntung, bisa mendapatkan perlindungan dari Sasuke, disayangi oleh teman-temanmu. Walau kau hanya seorang manusia kloning yang tak tau apa-apa." Ia mengangkat tangannya, memegang telinga sebelah kanan Naruto dan mengelus kode 1010 tersebut. "Sendiri.. Memandangi orang-orang yang sama setiap hari tanpa bisa kau menyapanya. Peraturan keparat yang mengekang kita. Kau.. aku.. dan lainnya.."

Hembusan angin dari jendela membelai pipi Kankurou. "Kau masih polos, Naruto. Kau masih harus belajar hingga kau mengerti bagaimana pentingnya orang yang kau sayangi. Dan aku yakin kau akan melakukan apapun untuk orang yang kau sayangi. Salah satunya menuruti permintaan mereka." Tangan kiri Kankurou masuk kedalam saku jaket, mengeluarkan sebuah belati yang digenggamnya erat.

"Aku tidak tau hubungan pemilikmu dengan Gaara. Gaara begitu membenci mu. Membenci pemilikmu." Ia mengarahkan belati itu tepat didepan hidung Naruto lalu turun, "Seperti yang ku katakan.. Kau akan menuruti permintaan orang yang kau sayangi. Walau itu salah sekalipun." Belati itu berhenti didepan dada Naruto, "Aku hanya menurutinya. Aku menepati janji orang yang aku cintai, Naruto.." mata yang sudah mati itu memandang wajah Naruto. "Dia memintaku melakukan apapun untuk membawa Gaara kembali. Jikapun aku harus membunuh orang-orang didekatnya. Tapi dia sudah mati.. Gaara mati.. Dan aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa lagi." Ia tersenyum miring, "Dan kau.. Salah satu orang dikenal oleh Gaara.. Yang berarti.. Kau juga harus mati!"

Kankurou menyeringai lebar, belati digenggamannya terangkat dan siap menembus jantung si pirang. Namun..

ZRASSH!

"Kau inspektur bodoh yang tak bisa memperhitungkan suasana disekitarmu ternyata." Sasuke muncul diambang pintu, katananya sedang ia bersihkan dengan selembar tisu. "Oh.. Maafkan aku, kehilangan tangan kiri bagimu tidak apakan?" ia tersenyum, "Tak ku sangka lempengan besi tipis yang kutemukan diluar berguna juga." Ia mengancungkan katana nya pada Kankurou. "Oh iya.. Aku juga mendengar curhatanmu tadi."

"Heh.." Kankurou tersenyum miring sambil meringis pergelangan tangan kirinya yang kini telah putus—ia memandang Sasuke, "Kenapa? Tidak menyangka bahwa aku juga sama seperti pacarmu, huh?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu." Sasuke maju dengan katana yang ia turunkan. Tepat dihadapan Kankurou, Sasuke menebas katananya.

Beruntung, Kankurou yang bereflek cepat segera memundurkan tubuhnya dan berlari keluar jendela. Sasuke pun lantas mengejarnya.

Jejak-jejak darah dari pergelangan tangan Kankurou yang putus sedikit membantu Sasuke mencari sang inspektu tersebut. Ia berlari mengikuti jejak darahnya dan menemukan Kankurou yang bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Sasuke lalu memasukkan katananya kesarung yang ada dipinggang dan ia mengambil sebuah benda dari dalam saku celana ala tentaranya.

"Oi! Keluar kau!" pancing Sasuke, ia tersenyum miring dengan genggaman kuat dibenda oval ditangannya. Mengangkat benda tersebut, Sasuke mengarahkan sebuah ujung berbentuk bolongan ke giginya dan ia pun menarik benda itu hingga terlepas dan langsung melempar ke tempat sosok Kankurou masih duduk kesakitan.

Granat yang dilemparkan Sasuke membuat bunyi yang membuat mata Kankurou teralihkan. Sentak ia berdiri dan berlari.

BAAAAAM!

Ledakan benda itu membuatnya terlempar jauh, dan Sasuke kesal dengan cara itu belum juga membuatnya mati.

"Sialan!"

Ia harus kerja ekstra seperti biasanya.

Sasuke menaiki tumpukan bangunan yang runtuh akibatnya, ia memandang dari atas mencari keberadaan Kankurou dan menemukan sang inspektur tertelungkup dengan kepala yang berdarah hebat serta wajah yang yang dipenuhi luka goresan karna ledakan tadi membuatnya terlempar dan terseret beberapa meter.

Ia ada diantara hidup dan mati.

Sasuke meloncat dari reruntuhan bangunan itu dan menuuju tubuh Kankurou yang tak bisa lagi bergerak. "Sudah menyerah, Inspektur Kankurou? Atau.." Sasuke berjongkok dan melihat dibalik telinga kanannya. "—human 1211?" ia menyeringai senang saat mata Kankurou meliriknya dan ia tak bisa apa-apa. "Kau ingin mati dengan cara menyakitkan? Atau dengan cara instan? Oh—atau kau mau merasakan bagaimana rasanya jantungmu tertusuk dan terbelah? Seperti yang kau rencanakan pada Naruto?"

"..." Kankurou menutup mata. Lalu membukanya dan menatap jijik Sasuke.

"Kau memilih pilihan yang salah Inspektur." Ia berdiri, mengarahkan mata tajam katananya pada leher Kankurou. "Aku terlalu puas dengan pandangan jijik itu—jadi ku tentukan kematian mu, Inspektur." Mata Kankurou melirik tatapan Sasuke yang terlihat mati—dan ia pernah melihat tatapan seperti itu.

"_Bawa Gaara kembali, Kankurou. Aku mohon padamu."_

"Jika tidak ada kata-kata terakhir—

Katana itu telah menggores kulit leher Kankurou.

—selamat tinggal, Kankurou."

ZRASH!

Darah menggenangi tubuh Kankurou, Sasuke terdiam dengan katana digenggamannya meneteskan darah segar. Ia melirik kewajah Kankurou dengan mata yang sayu menatapnya—ia pun menendang wajah itu.

Hingga menggelinding dari tubuhnya.

**oOOOOo**

Human 1211 menatap seorang wanita dihadapannya. Wanita itu begitu cantik dengan rambut pirang yang diikat ekor kuda dan poni yang sedikit menutupi setengah wajahnya. Human 1211 merasaka rasa dari pelajaran menjadi manusia yang sudah ia sering pelajari—ia sedang tertarik dengan lawan jenis. Dengan wanita dihadapannya.

"Selamat siang, Human 1211.." wanita itu mencoba tersenyum namun tak bisa, "Kankurou.." dan tangisnya pecah.

Pelajaran lain dalam 'menjadi manusia'. Menangis. Sedih.. rasa perih disekitar dada yang membuat airnata mengalir, dan pernapasan tidak teratur.

"Jangan menangis." Cara pertama dalam membujuk seseorang yang tengah menangis—ia menggunakan cara dalam 'menjadi manusia'. Sebuah rasa tak tega, juga ingin ikut menangis—prihatin. "Jangan menangis."

Dan selama beberapa waktu, Human 1211 Cuma bisa diam dan kadang merapalkan 'Jangan menangis' pada wanita dihadapannya.

Hingga..

Wanita itu akhirnya bisa menenangkan diri dan menghapus airamatanya.

"Maaf membuatmu, menunggu.." ia berniat mengambil tisu yang ada ditengah meja besar dihadapannya—namun human 1211 mendorong kotak tisu itu hingga ia lebih muda mengambil selembar tisu. Wanita itu menghapus airmatanya dan sedikit cairan dari hidungnya, ia juga mencoba tersenyum. "Apa kabarmu?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan manusia jika bertemu—dalam pelajaran menjadi manusia. Dan jawabannya—

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Wanita itu tersenyum lebih leluasa, dan sedikit tertawa kecil. "Kau benar-benar menggunakan cara-cara dalam pelajaran 'menjadi manusia' ya?"

"Bagaimana kau tau—

Pelanggaran dalam peraturan Manusia Kloning—memotong pembicaraan manusia. Hukuman: semalaman diruang isolasi.

"Jangan pikirkan tentang peraturan konyol itu, Huma—Kankurou." Senyumnya sedikit mengecut, "Baiklah.. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu." Senyum itu memudar, Human 1211 tidak suka itu.

"Bicara apa?"

Wanita dihadapan Human 1211 menyampirkan poninya kebelakang telinga dan menunjukkan keseluruhan wajah cantiknya. "Pertama kenalkan, aku Temari.. Putri sulung mantan Presiden Jerman yang memundurkan diri beberapa waktu lalu." Senyum tipis yang terlihat menyedihkan, "Sebelum ayahku memundurkan diri—adik laki-laki ku yang bernama Kankurou melarikan diri dan ditemukan tewas dibunuh oleh para anti pemerintahan ayahku." Suaranya sedikit bergetar, "Dan disaat itu juga ayahku memilih kesalahan fatal—dengan mengirimkan adik bungsuku menjadi relawan percobaan Amerika.. Maaf.. mungkin kau tidak mengert—

"Tidak apa.. Bisa kau lanjutkan? Aku mau mendengar ceritamu."

Temari terdiam sejenak. Ia memandang wajah serupa Kankurou sang adik yang menimbulkan rasa rindunya.

"—baiklah. Dan sejak itu ayahku depresi berat dan memutuskan memundurkan diri. Kini ia seperti mayat hidup.." suaranya merendah, "Ia begitu merasa bersalah.. juga rindu.." ia memandang lurus kewajah Human 1211. "Ayahku tidak mengetahui tentang kasus pembunuhan adik ku. Makanya aku memutuskan memakai mu dan meminta mu untuk menjadi Kankurou. Adikku.." air matanya tak terbendung, "Dan Gaara—aku tak menemukan kloningnya.. Me—Mereka bilang manusia yang menjadi bahan percobaan Amerika—mematikan kloning—"

Suara isak tangis membuat telinga Human 1211 berdengung. Tangannya bergerak tanpa ia perintah, menghapus air mata wanita yang telah menarik hatinya sejak awal pertemuan—membuat rasa aneh didadanya. Menimbulkan sebuah rasa yang ingin ia lindungi—ia ingin melindungi wanita ini.

"Aku akan melakukannya."

Human 1211—melanggar peraturan terberat Manusia Kloning.

Jatuh cinta pada manusia.

Hukuman: Dimatikan tanpa persetujuan.

.

.

Kankurou—atau sebelumnya Human 1211—berdiri disebuah pintu ruangan sang mantan Presiden. Ayahnya—atau ayah Kankurou.

Dia yang dibebaskan dari segala peraturan Manusia Kloning dan segala macamnya—menghirup udara segar yang sering dihirup para manusia, menjalankan tugas dari Temari, sang kakak.. orang yang ia hormati.

Tangannya menggenggam kenop pintu dengan gemetar, memutarnya perlahan dan mendorongnya dengan tenaga pelan hingga pintu dihadapannya terbuka.

Seseorang dibalik meja besar tertunduk dalam tanpa merespon kedatangannya.

"Ayah—

Dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Sudah mati. Seperti semua pada dirinya sudah mati.

"Kankurou.." ucapannya begitu terdengar sangat merindukan orang pemilik nama itu. "Kau pulang, nak?" Kankurou tak merespon. "Maaf atas segala kesalahanku, Kankurou." Mantan Human 1211—membeku. Melupakan segala pelajaran yang pernah ia pelajari dalam Menjadi Manusia. Seperti sebuah kristal yang retak.

Dia memang baru melihat pria dihadapannya—tapi hatinya sudah retak karna pria dihadapannya.

Apa yang dilakukan oleh Kankurou yang asli pada ayahnya?

Kenapa dia begitu terluka?

Kenapa—rasa sakit ini?

"Bawa Gaara kembali, Kankurou. Aku mohon padamu."

Pandangannya teralih pada sepuncuk senjata api. Terarah pada keningnya. Kankurou bagai kehilangan suara dan gerak tubuh—

—hingga pelatuk itu ditekan dan menembus kepala pria yang tadi ia panggil ayah.

Padahal..

Ia ingin tau rasanya memiliki ayah.

.

.

Kejadian itu telah lama berlalu. Kankurou menjadi seorang manusia sepenuhnya. Ia mempelajari kehidupan Kankurou sebelumnya, menyesuasaikan dirinya seperti Kankurou sebenarnya. Merubah keseluruhan hidupnya yang hanya sebagai kloning menjadi Manusia Sempurna.

Dengan nama keluarga yang ia sandang, perhatian dari wanita yang ia hormati—ralat—yang ia cintai.. Ia menjalani hari-harinya seperti seorang manusia biasa. Melakukan apa yang menjadi impian Kankurou yang asli. Mencapaikan cita-cita pemilik nama yang telah mati—yang kini ia pakai. Membuat bangga sang wanita—membuat ia begitu hidup didunia ini.

Seperti manusia pada umumnya—mereka perlu berkembang biak, menghasilkan keturunan untuk melanjutkan kehidupan dunia ini...

Menikah.

Ia belum sempat menyatakan—ia belum sempat menunjukkan pada wanita yang ia cintai... Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Ketika jari manis wanita yang ia cintai dilingkari oleh cincin berlian yang tak mampu ia beli dengan uang tabungannya sendiri—ketika wajah cantik itu tersenyum sepenuhnya bahagia dengan pria yang baru saja mencium bibir orang yang ia cintai—ketika pandangan untuknya dari wanita cantik itu hanya sebatas tatapan sayang untuk sang adik.

Dan dalam pelajaran Menjadi Manusia yang ia pelajari—manusia harus merelakan sesuatu, menerima kekalahan, tersenyum saat semuanya tersenyum.

Jikapun rasa sakit itu bisa membuatnya menangis seperti bayi.

.

.

Jika pun sang mantan Presiden telah meninggal—tapi namanya masih terkenang dan dihormati oleh seluruh rakyat Jerman. Dan nama keluarga yang disandang kedua anaknya—membuat semua segala hal lancar.

Dan bagi Kankurou—menyandang sebutan 'Inspektur' itu sangatlah mudah.

Jikapun ia tidak sekolah kepolisian atau lulusan sarjana apapun ia berhasil menyandang gelar itu. Kepintaran yang ia miliki, strategi, latar belakang keluarga—membuatnya mudah menjadi seorang pemimpin dalam kepolisian dan mengatur kerja anak buahnya.

Gelar 'Inspektur'nya makin mendunia ketika ia menjalankan misi yang bahkan dikatakan 'Tidak mungkin' bagi yang lain menjadi 'mungkin' dan 'berhasil' baginya.

Jikapun begitu.. Satu hal yang belum ia miliki...

"Kankurou.."

Pria yang tengah memandang hamparan laut luas—menoleh pada wanita yang berperut buncit yang memanggilnya.

"Kakak.." panggilnya penuh sayang.

"Kau sudah mendengar berita tentang Amerika, bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Dan kita sudah memiliki 2000 relawan yang siap pergi kesana."

Wanita itu menarik kursi lalu duduk disana. Matanya memandang laut jauh, "Gaara.. Ada disana."

"Aku sudah memerintahkan seluruh relawan untuk menemukan Gaara dan membawa pulang sebelum melawan para mutan." Ia tak memandang sang kakak. Tepatnya tak berani menatap tatapan sendu itu.

"Ayah—

"Jangan pikirkan hal itu, kak." Kankurou akhirnya menatap Temari. "Kau sedang hamil. Kau tak boleh memikirkannya—

"Baik.. Baik.." ia tersenyum, mengalah pada sang adik. "Ah.. Aku rindu pada Gaara.. Kau juga kan—"

Dan kata-kata itu terhenti begitu saja.

"..walau aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi aku juga merindukan Gaara, kak. Aku merindukannya."

Pandangan jauh ke laut lepas—angin laut menyapu wajah cantik Temari yang tersenyum. "Semoga ia kembali.."

Kankurou mengikuti arah pandangan kakaknya, tersenyum penuh keyakinan. "Jika mereka tak bisa membawanya kembali—aku yang akan membawa kembali Gaara. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membawa kembali Gaara."

Senyum canda terpatri diwajah Temari, "Janji?"

"Janji. Jika pun itu harus membunuh orang-orang terdekat dan dikenalnya—aku tetap akan membawa ia kembali. Kesini."

"Kankurou.. Kau serius sekali.. hahaha.. wajahmu lucu—

"Aku serius, kak. Aku serius. Dan aku tak akan melanggar janjiku."

Senyum Temari hilang, ia menunduk dalam.

"Bodoh.." tangisnya pecah, "Aku.. akan menunggu Gaara disini. Menunggumu kembali.."

"Aku berjanji.. Akan kembali, kak."

**oOOOOo**

**Shelter 49.01. Jerman.**

Wanita dengan rambut sebahunya memandang lautan luas, matanya menyendu tiap tarikan nafas dan akhirnya tertutup.

"Kankurou.. Gaara.. Kembali lah.."

Ia merapalkan doa yang selalu ia ucapkan tiap pagi.

"Ma? Ayo pergi.."

Wanita itu membalikkan badan, memandang seorang anak laki-laki berusia enam tahun yang memandangnya bingung. Paras sang anak mengingatkan ia pada adik bungsunya, dan surai hitamnya melambai tertiup angin laut yang masuk dari jendela yang terbuka lebar—mengingatkannya pada Human 1211.. ralat.. Kankurou.

"Temari?" ia tersentak, kini memandang suaminya yang memandangnya khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa.. tenang saja." Ia berjalan pelan menuju anak dan suaminya, melewati sebuah meja bundar yang terletak ditengah ruangan, dihiasi oleh foto keluarga kecilnya dan foto sang ayah juga adik-adiknya.

Angin berhembus kencang—meniup helai-helai rambutnya hingga menghalagi pandangan dan ia pun sejenak berhenti. Suara pecah dari bingkai foto yang jatuh bertepatan saat ia menghentikan langkah—membuat ia membalikkan badan dan menatap nanar lautan yang ia lihat lewat jendela besar rumahnya.

"Ma! Mama!" panggilan anaknya memecah keterkejutan yang menulikan ia—ia menatap sang anak yang berjongkok dan memegang bingkai foto yang telah jatuh. "Foto paman—

Dan tanpa memperdulikan kata-kata anaknya, Temari merebut bingkai foto yang telah pecah. Foto adiknya..

Foto Human 1211. Kankurou.

BRUK!

"TEMARI!/MAMA!"

Dia bisa merasakan bahwa nafasnya sejenak berhenti—sebelum ia menangis dan memeluk bingkai foto yang pecah. Membiarkan jari-jari lentiknya terluka dan mewarnai pakaian putih yang ia kenakan.

Berkali-kali ia merapalkan nama adiknya. Dengan penuh rasa kesakitan yang tak terbayang.

"—Kankurou...!"

Andai ia tahu kalau kata perpisahan yang pernah dikatakan oleh Kankurou adalah sebuah tanda perpisahan selamanya.

"_Selamat tinggal, kak."_

**oOOOOo**

Gelap adalah yang pertama kali ia lihat ketika membuka mata. Naruto berkedip sejenak, menarik nafasnya sebelum menyadari jika didekatnya terdapat seseorang yang tengah terduduk dengan tangan yang menggenggamnya erat.

"Sa—

Suaranya yang serak membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandang dari darah dilantai menuju wajah Naruto yang kebingungan. Ia pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu berdiri dan mengambil segelas air mineral diatas meja yang cukup jauh dari ranjang tempat Naruto tertidur.

"Minumlah." Katanya sebelum mendekatkan bibir gelas itu pada bibir Naruto, dan sedikit bantuan ia membantu Naruto meminum air mineralnya.

"Terimakasih." Ujar Naruto ketika selesai menghabiskan setengah air mineral itu dari gelasnya. Ia pun lalu membaringkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Naruto?" Sasuke menaiki ranjang, membanting tubuhnya kesebelah Naruto dan memandang dekat wajah Naruto yang menoleh padanya.

"Kaki dan tangan ku terasa kebas.." Naruto menutup mata saat jari-jari Sasuke menyapu wajahnya. Ia mengernyit saat bahu anyir tercium dipenciumannya.

"Kau tertidur selama dua hari." Ujar Sasuke, ia menyamankan tubuhnya dengan melentangkan tubuh dan tangannya menggenggam tangan Naruto. "Melihat kau tertidur seperti itu—sungguh membuatku khawatir." Naruto merasakan genggaman tangan Sasuke menguat. "Jangan pernah tertidur lama seperti itu lagi."

"U-Um.."

Sasuke melirik wajah Naruto yang canggung, ia pun tersenyum geli sebelum akhirnya menutup mata.

"Sekarang giliran ku tidur, Naruto. Aku disini selama dua hari menunggumu terbangun."

Naruto hanya melirik Sasuke, ia tak mengatakan sepatahkata pun dan membiarkan Sasuke mengatur nafas lalu tertidur.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke."

Dan Naruto menyampingkan tubuhnya, memeluk lengan Sasuke dan menghabiskan setengah malam untuk memandangi wajah tidur Sasuke yang penuh kelegaan, begitu alami, dan tampak sedikit goresan lelah.

"Selamat malam, Sasuke."

**oOOOOo**

"Apa kalian melihat inspektur?"

Pertanyaan Sakura direspon oleh tatapan heran semuanya dan hirauan dari Sasuke.

"Kalian melihatnya, tidak?"

"Tidak.. Bukannya dia ada diruangannya?" Ino menimpali, ia lalu beralih pada roti gandumnya yang diolesi selai.

"Kalau dia ada diruangannya, aku tak akan bertanya—Ino."

"Maaf.. Maaf.."

"Kemana dia?" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, bingung kemana sang inspektur yang seharusnya ada disini malah pergi entah kemana. "Hahh.. Sudahlah! Aku akan mencarinya saja!"

"Aku akan menemanimu." Shikamaru beranjak dari sofa, ia pun berjalan dibelakang Sakura.

"Nah, nah.." Kiba menatap seluruhnya, "Apa kalian dengar ledakan kemarin?"

"Ledakan apa?" Kyuubi mengernyit.

"Ledakan lah! Pokoknya kemarin sore ada ledakan!"

"Mungkin Cuma ledakan dari tenaga listrik yang dihidupkan para mutan." Itachi berkomentar.

"Um.. bisa jadi.. bisa jadi..." Kankurou beralih pada Naruto yang memakan rotinya dengan hikmat disebelah Sasuke, "HAH! DAN KAU—!" ia menunjuk Naruto, "Akhirnya sadar juga." Ia menghela nafas. "OH AYOLAH! LAKUKAN SESUATU AGAR AKU TIDAK BOSAN!"

"Kita tidak akan melakukan perburuan jika Inspektur tidak memintanya." Itachi meminum sedikit kopinya tanpa minat. Ah.. Pahit.

"Kenapa kau selalu berpikir dia masih pantas menyandang 'inpektur' sih?!" protes Kyuubi, ia memandang tajam Itachi tapi dihiraukan.

"Ya! Ya! Kenapa kau tetap menganggapnya begitu?" timpal Kiba.

Karna pembicaraan ini, seluruh matapun memandang Itachi.

"Hah.. Baiklah.. Aku masih menghormatinya sebagai inspektur walau apapun yang dia lakukan kemarin. Mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal itu jika adik ku berada dalam keadaan yang sama.." Itachi memandang Kyuubi, "Dan juga dialah kunci agar kita bisa keluar dari sini dan bebas dari hukuman kita."

Kata-kata Itachi lantas ditanggapi anggukan dan tatapan sendu dari Kyuubi. Sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum tipis pada kakaknya.

DRAP! DRAP!—"Itachi!"

Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan nanar dan nafas terengah-engah.

"Inspektur—!"

**oOOOOo**

Ditanah lapang, seluruh mata tertuju pada dua makan yang hanya ditancapi oleh sebatang kayu untuk mengetahui bahwa dibalik tanah ini telah dimakamkan seseorang.

Sakura yang tampak sedih, karna ia tau sebagian cerita dari kehidupan sang inspektur. Dan ditemukan tewas menggenaskan seperti itu—Sakura merasa ia tak berguna sebagai teman dari sang inspektur.

"Apa ini ulah mutan?" tanya Kiba, ia memandang tanah baru dihadapannya. "Tapi jika benar—potongan dileher Kankurou harusnya lebih kacau—bukan seperti potongan dari pedang—

Bibir Kiba tiba-tiba tertutup rapat. Menyadari kata-katanya dan membenarkan kata-kata Kiba—seluruh mata menatap Sasuke yang tengah berjongkok didekat rerumputun bersama Naruto. Katana yang disampirkan dibahunya cukup memberi jawaban atas kematian sang inspektur. Dan lagi pula dia masa bodoh dengan Kankurou yang tewas menggenaskan. Lalu Naruto—ia dipaksa bersamanya dan juga manusia kloning itu tidak begitu tau rasa 'sedih'.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Itachi. Ia lalu membalikkan badan dan pergi begitu saja. Membuat pengalihan perhatian dari Sasuke padanya.

Rasanya Itachi seperti tak bisa berbuat apa-apa tahu siapa yang membunuh Kankurou. Si psikopat, Sasuke.

Beralih pada Sasuke dan Naruto—si raven yang tengah memandang semut-semut yang membawah sebuah bangkai dari serangga besar, tak memperdulikan tatapan Naruto yang memintanya diperbolehkan munuju rombongan yang sedang berbelasungkawa tersebut.

"Sasuke.."

"Hm.."

"Kau tau 'sedih'?"

"Ya.."

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Menjijikkan." Sasuke beranjak, ia berdiri lalu merenggangkan badan. "Naruto..." Sasuke merangkul si pirang dan berjalan menuju rombongan yang sudah selesai berbelasungkawa. "Mulai sekarang kau harus selalu denganku."

"Baik."

"Tidak boleh mendekati siapapun."

"Baik."

"Jangan mau disentuh orang lain."

"Baik."

"Jangan berlatih panah dengan Shikamaru."

"Tidak."

Langkah mereka berhenti tiba-tiba. "Shikamaru mau mengajariku dan aku tidak boleh menolaknya."

"Kau harus menolaknya."

"Tapi—

Sasuke mendekati wajah Naruto hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Jika kau tak ingin yang lain kusakiti—maka turuti aku." Biru dan onyx itu bertemu, Naruto yang merasakan rasa ingin pergi dan berlindung—takut—langsung mengangguk. "Pintar." Dan Sasuke mencuri ciuman dari Naruto.

Genggaman tangan pada jemarinya, membuat Naruto memandang Sasuke dari belakang. Pemikirannya menafsirkan tiap kata yang diucapkan Sasuke tadi.

"_Jika kau tak ingin yang lain kusakiti—maka turuti aku."_

'Ku sakiti'

Menyakiti seseorang demi orang lain.

'Sakit' rasa perih yang menimbulkan luka juga rasa takut, yang membuat seseorang trauma dengan rasa itu dan memilih menghindari.

Dengan kata lain..

—Sasuke berniat melakukan hal buruk pada yang lain.

Buruk.. bukan hal yang baik.

Buruk.. berarti jahat—

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu, Naruto?"

"U-Um.."

"Memikirkan apa?" Sasuke kembali menariknya berjalan.

"Tidak terlalu penting."

Kata-kata yang beda dari kau pikirkan.. Bohong.

Naruto terus tertunduk sepanjang jalan menuju tempat tinggal mereka.

**oOOOOo**

Keesokan paginya, Itachi memerintahkan yang lain untuk mengemasi barang dan perlengkapan serta cadangan makanan. Entah apa yang direncanakan oleh Itachi—tapi semuanya melakukan hal yang diperintahkan oleh Itachi.

Setelah mengemasi barang-barang mereka dan terpaksa menggendong beban berat dipunggung—mereka pun dibawa Itachi menuju sebuah gedung tak terpakai dan menuju lantai bawa tanah.

Setelah semua sampai ditempat yang sudah ditunjukkan Itachi—mereka tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Gudang senjata.

"Ini adalah gudang senjata ilegal dari organisasiku. Aku membawa kalian kesini untuk mengambil perlengkapan senjata kalian sebelum kita melakukan misi terpisah nanti." Jelas Itachi. Dan tak perlu waktu lama—maniak senjata pun segera membongkar box-box kayu dan memilih senjata yang ia sukai.

"Itachi-san.." Sakura mengangkat tangan, "Apa maksud dari misi terpisah?"

"Baiklah.. dengarkan!" seru Itachi. "Untuk mempercepat pemusnahan mutan di distrik ini—kita harus berpencar dengan kelompok beranggotakan dua atau tiga orang. Kita akan berpencar jauh bahkan bisa masuk ke distrik lain dan memusnahkan mutan apapun yang kalian temui. Dan kita akan bertemu kembali tiga hari kemudian dan bertukar anggota kembali. Apa kalian mengerti?"

"Mengerti!"

"Sekarang ambil perlengkapan kalian sebanyak mungkin dan setelah itu kita langsung menentukan kelompok!"

.

.

Kembali ke jalan distrik, para relawan yang menggendong tas yang penuh persenjataan—minus Sasuke yang Cuma bermodalkan katana dan beberapa bom yang dibawah Naruto—siap melakukan tugas mereka.

Tapi sebelum itu.. mereka dibagi beberapa kelompok.

"Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru."

"Aku, Sakura, Kyuubi."

"Sasuke, Naruto dan Ino."

"Kita akan bertemu tiga hari lagi, disini." Itachi memandang semuanya.

.

xX—TBC—Xx

.

Hai~ bertemu lagi dengan Ryuu-ssu! xD

Lupakan apa yang terjadi dengan fandom ini—pairing tercinta kita akan hidup dengan jalan cerita yang kita buat sendiri. Oke? /maksa/

Oh ya~ kemarin Ryuu ada bilang 'hal yang lupa' kan? xD

Tentang itu, Ryuu lupa mau ketik bahwa bentuk monster Gaara itu versi Gaara ichibi.. Gaara yang dikuasai Shukaku gitu :3

Terus.. Cerita perchapternya Ryuu agak memfokuskan pada tiap Chara yang menjadi judul chapternya. Jadi setengah cerita adalah cerita si Chara tersebut.

Nah.. sekarang Ryuu udah ingat xDD

Um.. bagaimana fic diatas? O.o

Rada maksa? Sedikit keluar alur? Gak nyambung? Banyak typos? :'''v

Ya.. maklumlah.. kekurangan itu milik manusia dan sempurna itu milik Tuhan dan si andra—basi—.

Hem... soal typos Ryuu emang gak baca ulang sih :'v abis kalo baca ulang tetap aja masih ada typos :'v plus juga Ryuu sering ngerjainnya malam sampe pagi, jadi dengan mata 5 watt Ryuu males buat baca ulang :''v serta karna charger masih minjem :" Ryuu jadinya kalo udah complete chapternya langsung apdet aja gitu paginya atau siang, atau malem :''v gak bisa edit atau bla bla lainnya :"

Selain charger rusak, batere leppi Ryuu rada kamvret juga nih :'v bocor sampe tumpeh-tumpeh :''v tapi masih bisa dikendaliin sih :" jadi kalo buat ambil file bisa sih :3

Um,.. segini aja dulu lah ya cuap-cuap Ryuu ya? :3

Review dong? xD atau fav-in gitu bagi yang baru baca :3

Sampe jumpe kapan-kapan ye~~ Lagi pula Ryuu juga lupa nih mau ketik apaan lagi xDD

.

.

-_-_-_-OMAKE-_-_-_-

Sore menjelang, Ino, Naruto dan Sasuke pun memilih sebuah kantor bekas dengan pembangkit listrik yang untungnya masih menyala. Mereka pun kini berada di kawasan mutan kanibal yang membuat mereka harus membangkit rasa waspada mereka sampe tingkat tertinggi.

Dan Ino yang seorang wanita sendirian, sedikit canggung untuk mengganggu pasangan yang selalu berdua itu. Ia pun jadinya hanya bisa menghela nafas saat membawa ransel berisi senjata dipunggungnya yang benar-benar berat.

Akibat tak fokusnya, Ino kehilangan pasangan yang tadi berjalan didepannya,

Arti kata...

Dia tersesat.

"Cih.. Mereka dimana?!"

Dan sebagai gadis biasa, Ino tentu merasa ketakutan.

Dengan kaki gemetar dan rasa takut luar biasa—Ino berjalan mengikuti lorong gedung itu dan tak sengaja menemukan seseorang yang ia kira salah satu dari pasangan mesra tadi.

"Sasuke—

Dan terdiam ketika melihat sosok itu bukan Sasuke.

"Memanggilku, nona?" pria itu tersenyum, matanya menyipit dan membuat Ino mundur selangkah. "Ah.. Apa kau tersesat?"

"Sa—Sai?"

"Ah.. Kau rupanya.." Senyum lebar diwajah sosok itu, "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Ino."


End file.
